The bet
by Minealoneedward
Summary: Bella makes a bet with her friends that would change her entire life. Quick fic.
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Prologue

I look down at the stick in my hand and my eyes start filling with tears.

It was just a stupid bet, nothing else.

I close my eyes as I feel myself getting dangerously close to losing the little control I have over myself.

After trying uselessly to stop myself, I let go.

I cry for my dreams of a perfect future.

A dream that will never become a reality.

Sitting on my knees, I wrap my arms around myself, a loud scream escaping my lips.

Somewhere in my mind, I thank my lucky stars that no one is at home.

I start rocking back and forth, trying to control my tears.

I never thought that I would be pregnant at 17 with a child whose father was nothing more than a bet to me.

He will never want this baby, especially after what I've done to him.

I know how much what I have done to him has changed him, has hurt him.

He will never want anything to do with his baby, and I know that I am the only one responsible for it.

I have seen the pure hatred in his eyes for me.

But can anyone blame him?

No, certainly not.

I lie on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

I know I will need to tell him this someday.

But how?

He hates me, and rightfully so.

I remember the look in his eyes when he became aware of the truth.

The hurt and pain in them killed me that day.

_He looked at me with those bloodshot eyes, the rain plastering his brown hair to his forehead._

_The green in his beautiful eyes was barely visible due to the hurt and pain in them._

_"How could you do that to me, Isabella? I loved you so much," he tried to say in an angry voice, but I could hear the pure agony in it_

_Loved me, not loves me._

_And it hurt when he called me Isabella._

_I opened my mouth to tell him that it's not true, but we both know that it is._

_He looked at me one last time with disgust clear in those green eyes I have come to love._

He hates me now, doesn't even look at me.

Like I don't exist.

I don't blame him.

I place a hand on my stomach and I know without a doubt I will never give up this baby, no matter what the future throws at me.

Because my baby is a symbol of the only love I have ever gotten in my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 1

Six months ago

I glance around the parking lot, bored out of my skull.

I lean against my car and sigh.

Just one more dreaded year, and I will be out of this hellhole called Forks.

There is nothing to do in this boring town.

My eyes fall upon Alice Brandon and I give her a smirk.

Just to rile her up.

As I expected, she glares at me.

It's no secret that she hates me.

I might or might not have rejected her application for the school cheerleader team.

Not because she isn't good.

But because she is.

In fact, she's actually better than me.

And I like anyone who can do better than me.

Yes, I used my position as head cheerleader to disqualify her.

No one goes against me because I am THE girl.

I am the one every girl envies, the one girl everyone wants to date.

I am a bitch and I know it.

I don't care.

At all.

"Hi, Izzy!"

I hear Jessica, who thinks she is my best friend, say to me.

I turn towards her.

One look at her, and I just know she is going to be ordered to the principal's office – the skirt  
she's wearing is too short, even for my standards.

I give her a two fingered wave, and she walks closer to stand by me.

I've still got ten minutes before my first lecture, so I decide to have a smoke.

I light a cigarette I stole from Charlie and take a drag, watching as another friend of mine,  
Lauren, makes her way toward us.

She doesn't look happy.

I raise my left eyebrow at her, silently asking, "What crawled up your ass, bitch?"

She huffs, and says with pure venom in her voice

"That geek Cullen rejected me."

Ah! The famous Edward Cullen, Alice's boyfriend.

But she doesn't agree, she says they are just friends.

Yeah, right!

They're together 24/7, as if there isn't anything between them.

I have no idea what she sees in him.

He's nothing special at all.

Geeky spectacles, baggy clothes that I think people used to wear about approximately twenty  
years back, messy hair with a fringe so low that it almost hides his eyes – oops, sorry, I meant  
glasses.

He is a total geek.

But I don't care what Miss Brandon sees in him but I am curious why Lauren wants to bang him.

Just curiosity, nothing else.

"And why, pray tell, did you go to him?" I ask, with clear disdain in my voice.

She glares at me, but I just raise my eyebrow at her and she huffs her answer.

"Jasper and I made a bet – if I could get Edward to have sex with me, than he would sleep with  
me."

Oh! So Jasper Whitlock is the reason, typical.

No doubt Lauren would do anything to sleep with him.

He's good.

Very good.

Trust me, I've been with him.

He can literally make you see stars.

Jasper and I could have been so much more if Alice hadn't arrived in town.

He wants her.

Badly.

All the more reason to hate her.

I know why Jasper would do it.

Alice rejected him because of Edward.

At least, that's what we all think.

So, if Alice caught Edward with another girl, she'd be so heartbroken and Our Jasper would  
there for her.

Her knight in shining armor.

Or something like that.

Don't make me laugh.

Nice plan.

I'd tell it to Jasper, but I'm pretty sure it won't really work.

Too bad.

"I feel for you, Lauren. You can't even do Edward," I say, mocking her.

You know, because I'm bored, not because I'm interested or anything.

Her glare intensifies, and I ready myself for a shitstorm, but before she can say anything, I hear a  
voice behind me say something that riles me up instantly.

"I bet you couldn't do it either."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

I ball my hands into fists and close my eyes, willing away their voices.

Incapable…

Can't do anything right…

Isabella, you are nothing special…

With the willpower I have mastered in the last few years, I manage to shove those voices to the  
darker corners of my mind.

When I open my eyes, there's a smirk on my face, designed to disguise my inner turmoil.

I turn to the smirking Rose and Jasper standing by her side, the two who have just challenged me  
and are wearing identical looks of boredom on their faces.

"And what if I do it?" I ask, arching my eyebrow at her.

"Then we would give you ten thousand dollars."

This is Jasper who answers, with a challenge clear in his eyes.

The offer is tempting.

If I do it, I'll do it not because of their offer, but because I never back off from a challenge.

Never.

And I surely wouldn't mind the money.

I give them a nod and say, "Fine, I'll do it."

He smirks at me, and before I can say anything else, he says, "And you have only two months to  
do that."

Two months.

I can work with that.

Rose's eyes go to where our favorite person (please note the sarcasm), Edward, is standing with  
Emmett, Rose's ex-boyfriend, who is also Edward's cousin.

They apparently separated because of Edward himself.

She said something bad to Edward and when Emmett demanded she apologize, she refused.

Bad, really.

Emmett is really a handsome man, but he's not my type, despite his good looks.

I know Rose wants revenge, and Emmett back in her life.

I watch Edward and see him making his way towards the school gate.

His face is down, a grey hoody on his head, and he's walking alongside of Emmett.

The wheels start turning in my mind as a plan starts to form in my head.

I know Edward is one who can be easily seduced.

He is goody-goody boy.

He is someone who will fall for an innocent girl, someone just like him.

And he knows I'm not innocent at all.

Looks like I have my work cut out for me.

And the fact that I don't like him is not helping.

Beware, Edward Cullen.

A/N don't we love Emmett :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 3

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, and then all of a sudden, it's time for Biology.

Have I mentioned that Edward and I are in the same class – as partners?

I enter the class and behold, there, sitting alone on his seat, is Edward Cullen, completely  
engrossed in his book like the geek he is.

He is sitting on the last chair with his head down, completely ignoring the world.

I make my way towards him and plop down onto my seat with a thud.

"Hey, Edward!" I say in a sweet voice.

We have never really talked, only doing so when it is really necessary, so it's to be expected that  
his eyes snap up to mine upon hearing my voice.

Then something unexpected happens.

I get lost in his eyes for a moment.

Staring back at me behind those thick black glasses are the most beautiful green eyes I have ever  
seen.

His eyes are like grass or emeralds, so beautiful.

I wonder why I've never noticed this before.

Maybe because he has never looked into your eyes, my common sense tells me.

It's true – Edward rarely ever looks at me properly, or even talks to me.

Actually, he never does.

I shake my head to get away from that penetrating gaze, and then I hear his quiet whisper, "Hi."

It is very low, so low that I would have missed it had I not been listening so attentively.

He averts his eyes and again gets engrossed in his book, almost as if I haven't just tried to talk to  
him.

Boys would kill each other just to get to talk to me, and this boy is just behaving as if nothing  
happened.

I narrow my eyes at his bended head and a smirk slowly spreads across my face.

He has just challenged me.

It's going to be so much fun breaking Edward, to get him to sleep with me.

He'll be grateful to me after I am finished with him.

I turn towards Mr. Banner when he enters the classroom.

His eyes have a spark in them and I know we are not going to like what he has in store for us  
today.

"Good morning, class," he says in a too-cheerful voice, and I narrow my eyes suspiciously, as do  
several other students – we know he's up to no good.

Mr. Banner either doesn't notice our lack of replies or chooses to ignore it as he continues, "We  
are going to be doing a project in groups."

He opens his mouth to speak further, but a collective grunt of protest from the class cuts him off.

A glance at Edward tells me that he doesn't mind what Mr. Banner is saying.

What am I saying – of course he doesn't.

He is, after all, a teacher's pet.

"Forty percent of your final grade will be based on your performance on this project, which you  
will be doing with the person sitting next to you. I will give you two months to complete it," Mr.  
Banner informs us, and then looks patiently at us if expecting us to be jovial over the news.

I'm not sure about everyone else, but I'm suddenly feeling very happy.

If it was any other day, I would have been tempted to punch the fucker for forcing me to work  
with the geek next to me, but today, I have a bet to win.

I'm so happy I could actually kiss him.

Um, on second thought, nah! I was just kidding.

About the kissing part, I mean.

But I am happy.

This project will help my case a lot, because working on a project means that we – me and  
Edward, that is, not me and Mr. Banner – will have to work together.

Alone.

A lot.

I glance towards Edward, and he is looking down at his desk.

I can't see his expression, so I don't know for certain what he thinks about this.

Edward joined our school when he was ten.

He has always been alone.

Emmett is the only he will talk to.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 4

Mr. Banner tells us that we need to choose one disease to work on, and that we are supposed to  
submit a summary on it by Friday.

He starts the class and Edward begins taking notes while I try to come up with the best way to  
crawl under his skin.

It shouldn't be too difficult a thing to do.

After all, he's a a 17-year-old boy, and you know how they're like – they only want one thing.

When the class ends, I lean forward to talk to Edward, but he doesn't give me the chance.

He gathers his things and, without a glance in my direction, walks out of the class.

I narrow my eyes at his back.

Who the hell does he think he is?

I wouldn't have even glanced his way once if not for this stupid bet.

My mood improves considerably when I see James leaning against the door frame with a  
signature smirk.

He's my fuck buddy, mainly because he's not really boyfriend-material.

Not that I'm girlfriend-material, anyway.

I make my way to him, swaying my hips just a little, and his smirk grows.

He pulls me to him when I am near enough and gives me a very passionate kiss, locking me in a  
heated combat.

I'm really starting to enjoy it when I hear a throat clearing loudly behind us.

Oh! I forgot that we're still in class.

I turn towards Mr. Banner with a practised innocent expression on my face and say a sweet little  
meaningless sorry.

The fucker rolls his eyes.

He knows as well as the boy whose hands are on my ass that I am not sorry at all.

I swat away James' hands and walk out of the class, knowing that James will be following me  
around as usual.

I need to stay away from James if my plan regarding Edward is going to work.

An evil smile spreads across my face when I realize how I can use James for my little plan.

I have gym next.

I was a very clumsy girl once, but now even supermodels would envy my grace.

I give James a two-fingered wave when I reach the gym without even looking at him.

I know he doesn't like it when I treat him like he is nothing.

But fuck if it bothers me, because to me, he is nothing.

He's just there for my enjoyment, easily replaceable.

Nothing much happens in gym – I play volleyball, which of course I win at, and then it's time to  
go home.

I walk out of school into the parking lot and notice that Edward is standing beside Emmett's car.

He's waiting for Emmett again, as he does every day.

Unless I'm mistaken, which I rarely ever am, he doesn't have his own car.

He relies on Emmett to take him to and forth from school.

At least, that's what Rose told me.

His head is down and it looks like he is thinking hard about something.

Well, nothing new there.

I walk toward my baby, a silver Volvo.

It was a gift from my parents on for me sweet sixteenth, and I love it so much.

I'm about to open the car door when Rose comes to stand beside me and asks with a smirk, "So,  
has he already rejected you?"

There's laughter clear in her voice.

I glare at her and tell her with gritted teeth, "No one rejects Izzy, Rose. Be prepared to lose your  
money. I'll make him beg for me."

She doesn't say anything, just keeps smirking annoyingly.

I don't say anything to her.

I just slide into the driver's seat and start up the engine and pull out of the school.

My grip on the steering wheel is very tight, so tight that my knuckles are white.

I hate it when people think they are better than me.

I really don't like Rose, but she's Jasper's sister, and Jasper's a very popular boy of Forks High  
School.

If I'm going to keep up my reputation, I have to be civil with her.

A/N so, review and tell me how much you hate Bella.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 5

When I reach my house, I see that my mother's car is there.

Just great!

I exhale a deep breath I've been holding in and prepare myself for what she is up to this time.

As I open the door, I wonder for a second who is she fucking right now – our gardener Phil?

Or our butler, George?

Or…someone new?

I'd feel bad for my father if he himself didn't fuck anything on two legs with a pussy.

Eww.

They cheat on each other every chance they get, and still claim to be devoted to each other.

And that's the reason I don't do relationships.

What is the point of commitment if you know you are going to cheat?

I enter the living room and watch, exasperated, when I see my mother practically dry-humping  
Phil.

She straightens up and tries to make explanation by spewing out a bunch of nonsense.

I roll my eyes at her and make my way to my room.

I don't care what she does anymore.

I used to care, once, when I still believed in love and God.

Now, I know better.

People love, or act as if they love, if you have something that they want.

Money.

Sex.

Or just anything.

I've learned my lesson regarding love.

Never again will I love.

Not after…

I shake my head, trying to shake off negative thoughts of him.

I've shut off all my emotions after what he did to me, and I have no intention of reopening them.

The only emotions I feel are anger, and the only need I have is to be superior.

Fucked up, I know, but the hell if I care what anyone thinks about me.

I flop down on my bed just as I hear the front door open, followed by my father's voice.

And they start fighting again.

Oh come on dad, your sweet wife has come home after two months, you shouldn't be like that, I  
think to myself, and then I just start laughing hysterically.

And then, suddenly, like a switch has been turned in my head, I start crying.

No matter how much I try to convince everyone – and myself – that I don't care, I do.

I want my parents back.

The ones that used to love me.

I only allow myself to cry when I'm alone, when I know no one can see my weaknesses.

It never fails.

Every time my mother comes back from one of her trips, it just happens to me, and I just can't  
control myself.

Taking deep breaths, I slowly regain control, blaming my tears on the fact that it must be that  
time of the month for me.

I don't care. I don't care. I don't care, I tell myself again, and shut off all my emotions.

On the bright side, seducing Edward and getting him to sleep with me will be fun.

A distraction.

For a moment I think what I'm planning to do with Edward is so similar to what has changed me,  
but then I remember that he is just like any other boy.

He will only want me for my body, even if he is a geek and doesn't seem to notice anyone.

Love doesn't exist.

It's just an illusion that crappy writers invented to make money.

A/N you are so wrong, Bella *shakes head*


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 6

Ever since my mother came home yesterday, my parents have been fighting constantly.

I'm leaning back against my car's headrest, listening to my iPod, when I catch sight of Emmett's  
car.

I watch as Edward gets out of passenger seat and, if I'm not mistaken, he's wearing the same  
clothes as he was yesterday.

I watch as he looks around the parking lot, no doubt searching for Alice, and then his eyes meet  
mine, but only for a second.

Again, I get mesmerized by the green of his eyes.

I decide that it is time for me to take the first step of my plan.

I walk towards him confidently, and I smirk when I see Alice watching me with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Edward, do you think we can talk?" I ask Edward in a sweet voice that makes me want to  
gag.

He looks at me with a blank expression, then he nods and turns toward Alice to tell her that he  
will meet her inside.

The bitch doesn't look happy, but she nods and walks towards the school entrance, though not  
before warning me with her eyes.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and just smile sweetly at her, which makes her huff.

I turn towards Edward who is looking at me with intense green eyes from behind his glasses.

"Um…"

It takes me a moment to remember why I'm here.

This has never happened with me before.

I take deep breaths and close my eyes.

When I them, I am my confident self and it shows when I speak next.

"So, Edward, I have been wondering if we can decide when could we meet?" I ask him, leaning  
against Emmett's car with ease.

His brows creases and I notice how thick they are, how manly.

"For our biology project," I say, resisting the irrational urge to smooth the creases that have  
formed.

His brows smoothes and his mouth opens a bit as understanding dawns on him.

He nods his head slowly and speaks thoughtfully, looking down, saying, "We could meet after  
school at your place or mine."

I think about what he's saying, and I think my place would be best.

It's a rare occasion that my parents are home, and even if they are, they wouldn't care whether I  
have any boy in my room or not.

They don't care, never had.

I wonder if they did care, maybe..

I shake my head and answer Edward, who is now not looking at me.

"Yeah, sure, we could meet at my place at 4 in the afternoon today and start working on our  
project," I agree.

He looks at me and gives me a nod, and without a word, he is on his way into the school.

I bite my lip, watching him walk away from me.

His current dismissal has just increased my need to win, to break him.

Something tells me Edward is more than what everyone sees.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 7

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, and before I know it, I'm on my way home.

When I reach home, I notice that my mom's car is not here, for which I'm really glad.

A glance at my watch tells me that it's already three o'clock and that Edward will be here in an  
hour.

I feel a smile tugging at my lips at the thought; finally, I will be able to do something about my  
plan.

I make way to my room after entering the house, asking Maria to send something to my room to  
eat.

Maria has been my nanny since I was five and to be frank, she's more like a mother to me then  
Renee.

I grimace as I think about how she was the one to warn me about him, and how I behaved with  
her.

If only I had listened to her...

I shake my head at the thoughts that seem to invade my mind once in a while.

I don't let anyone see my demons, because it would make me appear weak in front of them, and I  
can't let that happen.

I wake up with a start when I hear a knock on my door and I glance at the clock.

It's four o'clock.

I guess I might have dozed off and Maria has been here, if the food on my table is any indication.

I bury my face in my pillow, calling for whosoever it is to enter.

"There is a young boy who has been waiting for you for the past ten minutes, saying you know  
that he's coming," I hear Maria say, finishing her sentence with a sigh.

I jolt out of bed.

I'd completely forgotten the fact that Edward was coming over.

Shit!

I turn toward Maria to see her looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just bring him to my room," I say and turn my back to her.

I know she doesn't like boys being in my room and I don't want to see a disapproving face.

I hear her huff, but she doesn't say anything.

I wait for the sound of door being shut before I sit back down on the bed.

I smirk with the possibilities of Edward being in my room.

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts and I know it's Edward this time, so I tell him  
to come inside.

The door opens slowly and I see Edward looking at me hesitantly, as if not sure if he should be  
here or not.

I hide my smirk and smile at him warmly, or at least as warm my smile can be.

"Hi! Edward. Please come inside and will you please close the door behind you?" I ask him  
sweetly and his eyes go so huge that they look like they might bulge out any moment.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 8

His beautiful green eyes roam my room from behind his thick glasses before settling on me, and  
I see him swallow before he speaks.

"Um, are you sure we should study in your room? I don't think your parents will approve of me  
being here. We could study in the living room," he says nervously and I can't decide whether to  
be angry at him or start laughing my ass off.

I compose myself before replying. "Of course my parents won't mind. They trust me."

I smile at him while trying my best not to show the disgust on my face.

At my parents.

He gives me an unsure nod and steps inside the room closing the door softly behind him.

I watch as he hastily walks towards me and stops a short distance away.

He looks at me nervously and closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes again, they are much calmer.

I get up from the bed and smile, asking, "Edward, why don't you sit on the bed while I freshen up  
a bit?"

I start walking toward the bathroom without waiting for his response.

After I'm finished, I go back to my room, only to find Edward standing by my bed and looking  
at the bookshelf near it.

I clear my throat and he turns around, eyes wide, and I swear I see him blush in embarrassment  
at being caught.

I smirk and assure him that it's all right to look at them.

He gives me a slow nod and I walk towards him, when something happens.

Something that hasn't happened in four years.

I fall.

Somehow the pinky toe of my right foot gets caught on my bed and fall forward onto Edward.

In hurry to steady both of us, Edward falls on the bed with me on top.

Edward's hands are on my waist and mine are pressed against his chest.

I push against his chest to lean back a bit, but do not get away from him.

I gaze down at Edward to see him watching me with panic written on his features.

His hair is messy around his head like a halo and he looks…beautiful.

I never thought I'd ever say this about Edward Cullen.

Behind his thick glasses and unruly mane of hair, Edward has a beautiful face.

I suddenly have an irrational urge to kiss him, so I do just that.

I lean forward, still looking into his eyes, and I watch, amused, as they get even wider.

I press my lips to his and feel him stiffen below me.

He does not kiss me back but I don't let it deter me.

I feel his hands on my shoulder trying to push me away.

Hell no!

I press my lips harder to his and try to push my tongue into his mouth but his lips are tightly  
closed.

My hands move to the hem of his shirt, trying to remove it, but he doesn't let me.

Finally he is able to push me away and I fall onto the bed beside him.

He stands up, looking around the room.

His eyes fall on his bag and he moves toward it to sling it across his shoulder.

"Edward!" I call him out, furious.

Did he just reject me?

He doesn't answer me, but makes his toward my bedroom door.

"Edward, don't you dare leave," I snap at him, which makes him stop dead in his tracks.

He's breathing heavily but doesn't say anything.

I push myself up so that I'm sitting on my knees and whisper seductively, "Come on, Edward!  
We could have so much fun – "

I don't get to finish my sentence because he whips around and looks at me angrily.

I am momentary taken back by the expression on his face – he looks both angry and disgusted by  
me, and the words which come out of his mouth confirm it.

"Girls like you disgust me. You really have no respect for yourself, let alone others."

With that said, he storms out of the room loudly, banging the door behind him.

A/N I guess you all deserve one more. So tell me what you think? I say hurray Edward! We  
love you :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 9

I stare at the closed door, trying to rein in my anger.

How dare he?

I don't have respect for myself?

Who the hell does he think he is?

My eyes go to the tray with food on it and without a second thought; I throw it across the room.

I watch, panting as the food and juices slid down the wall but it is not enough, so I start throwing  
random things.

I can't even express the amount of fury I'm feeling against that geek Edward Cullen.

How dare he reject me like that?

I can feel something creeping in my heart and I know it's shame, but I refuse to feel it.

Instead, I concentrate on my fury.

He is going to pay for this.

This is no longer just a stupid bet for me.

This is revenge for the humiliation he's caused me.

He will pay.

He will be my revenge to every man.

I'm still seething when I hear a knock on my door.

Without waiting for a reply, the door opens and my mother walks in.

Great! Just what I need.

I roll my eyes at my mother and, as usual, she ignores me.

"Oh honey! How are you?" she asks in a too sweet voice, and this time I don't even give her my  
signature eye roll.

Let me tell you, fury and irritation is not a good combination.

My mother better say whatever she wants to say and go on her way.

""Now, it's not a good thing to ignore your mother, is it?" my mother says, as if hurt.

I snort at that and, again, don't reply.

"Anyyywayys, I'm here to inform you that I'm going for a charity tour for the week, don't miss  
me, kay?"

I blink at her, really surprised at her boldness.

Seriously, charity?

Who does she I am? Five?

I'm seventeen; I know where she's going this week.

"Whatever," I say, busying myself with my mobile, replying to Rose with an affirmative text for  
tonight's party.

I do not even notice when my mother leaves the room as I text Rose back and forth.

I tilt my head back, closing my eyes, and my mind goes back to those times when my father was  
still my daddy.

He used to say that anger is the biggest enemy of man.

If you really want revenge, plan it with a calm mind.

I still remember that.

I will slowly plan this revenge against Edward Cullen, hitting him where it hurts the most.

For that, I need to make my way inside Edward Cullen's heart, and I might know just the way to  
do that.

A/N I amm sure you do not like this Bella. Well this is my revenge for Bella of Twilight. She  
has Edward and I don't. Hehe.

So, I am sorry for not updating because of my finals but now that they are over I will try  
my best to update once a day or maybe even more.

…review.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 10

Looking around the parking lot, I watch as James makes his way towards me, and a plan starts  
forming in my mind.

A smile wants to spread its way across my face, but I don't allow it too.

I avert my eyes from James and they fall on my target.

Edward Cullen.

He doesn't look happy when he catches me looking at him.

Well, I don't like you either, Cullen…

But I have a bet to complete, so I'm going to endure it.

For now.

He looks away from me and starts talking to that Alice.

Oh god! How much I hate her.

I make sure my face has a guilty expression as I make my way toward him.

"Edward," I call him once I reach him.

Just like yesterday, Alice narrows her eyes at me, but Edward turns toward me with a blank face.

He doesn't say anything, just keeps staring at me waiting for me to speak.

Jerk.

"Edward, I am really sorry for what happened yesterday," I whisper, looking down at the floor, a  
perfect picture of guilt.

"What the hell are you talking about? What the hell did you do?"

My head jerks up when I hear Alice's angry voice instead of Edward's.

Her eyes are spitting fire at me, and my own eyes narrow.

Before either of us can say anything, Edward speaks up.

"Please excuse us, Isabella," I hear Edward's voice, and my narrowed eyes find Edward.

Did he just call me Isabella?

But before I can object or say anything, Edward puts an arm around Alice and makes his way  
away from me.

For some unknown reason, I don't like it.

It feels wrong, his walking away from me.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I watch them as Edward leans back against the car and puts both of his hands on Alice's  
shoulders, trying to calm a very angry Alice.

It should be comical, but it's not.

I tap my foot, trying my best not to let my irritation show on my face.

Edward has to dip down to be at eye level with the pixie, and now that's funny.

But the amusement vanishes as I see Edward saying something to her, and after a second or two  
of pouting they hug.

Again, an irrational emotion forms inside me but the hell if I am going to name it.

She lifts her head to look at him with a puppy-dog-like expression, and he bends down to kiss  
her forehead.

She puts her head on his shoulder, but soon her eyes find me and she gives me the evil eye.

Bitch.

I just keep my face blank.

She will also pay.

After sending Alice on her way, Edward comes back to me and I give him a small smile.

Once again, he doesn't say anything, just keeps looking at me.

I take a deep breath and again apologize, but he still doesn't say anything.

He tilts his head to the side, his eyes on mine, and for the life of me I can't divert my gaze away  
from him.

Those eyes are captivating…

Slowly, a smile forms on his face, and he nods his head yes.

As far as I can remember, this is the first time Edward has smiled at me, and his smile is  
breathtaking.

It's rendered me speechless.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 11

The rest of the day passes with me avoiding James.

On purpose.

I manage to do that until Biology, when he corners me.

I'm about to step inside the class when James pushes me against the door.

I notice that Mr. Banner has yet to enter the classroom, but a quick look at the corner of the class  
tells me that Edward is in the class.

He still hasn't noticed what is going on, but he will soon.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, James?" I yell, just loudly enough so that Edward  
would hear me.

I see his head jerk up from the corner of my eyes.

His eyes widen and he looks conflicted.

James is saying something but I don't bother listening – his voice is like stupid background noise  
to me.

My concentration is on Edward.

His green eyes are doing a weird dance behind his glasses.

My eyebrows creases as I see him exhaling a relieved breath, and then he relaxes back in his  
seat, going back to his world of books.

I am confused.

But my confusion soon evaporates as soon as I hear Mr. Banner's voice.

"What do you think you're doing, Mister Hunter?" His voice stops James just as I notice his grip  
on my shoulder.

Damn, it's painful.

He backs away from me and I give him a look.

His eyes give me a warning signal but I just give him a smirk, being careful so Edward and Mr.  
Banner don't notice it.

This only increases his anger, and he takes a step towards me but a throat clearing behind him  
stops him.

With a final look at me, he is on his way.

Mister Banner asks me if I am all right and after confirming that I am, I'm on my way to my  
seat.

When I sit down I notice that Edward is staring straight at Mister Banner, but his mind is clearly  
not on what he is saying.

Not fully, at least.

"Hello, Edward."

I can see that he is startled by my voice, not expecting me to speak.

I can't blame him; I hardly ever talked to him before.

I see him swallow and then he looks at me, and with just a nod, he greets me.

But there is a very small smile on his face.

Throughout the class, he keeps looking at me as if he wants to ask something, but can't quite  
bring himself to.

After what feels like twentieth time, I hear him exhale harshly, and he turns towards me.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

This time it's his voice startling me.

I hadn't expected him to ask me something like this.

Not yet, at least.

I look at him, and after recovering from my shock, I give him an affirmative with a smile.

He nods slowly and, without a word, he turns back to ister Banner, this time fully  
concentrating.

Edward's very simple question brings a smile to my face, even though it was planned.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 12

The day is finally over.

As I make my way to my car, my mind goes back to Biology class.

I'm surprised that Edward cared enough to consider coming to my rescue when I was with  
James.

I know he cared, because I could see it his eyes.

The James who had taken it upon himself to pick on Edward ever since he came here.

I remember the one time, when I stood up for him.

That was when I was eleven and still innocent, unaware of the world's true colors.

Anyway that was a long time; I am not the same girl anymore.

She was brutally killed on that night…

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice James till he has me against my car, crushing my  
body with his.

His hands are gripping my biceps hard and I know it's going to leave marks.

The fucker is dead.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" James hisses to me, and I'm about to tell him who I am  
exactly when I see Edward making his way towards us over James's shoulder.

Emmett and Alice are with him.

He is looking at me with concern clear in his eyes and I can see that his companions have the  
same emotion on their faces.

I am put off by it.

Why would they care what happens to me?

No one cares; you have to take care of yourself on your own.

This is all so new for me that without thinking I shove James away from me, and after giving  
him a glare, I run toward my car.

I look over my shoulder to see Edward taking a step towards me, but Alice stops him.

And I am thankful for it.

I'm not ready for Edward's words.

My walls are not as strong as I thought they are.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 13

I'm sitting in my room, my mind still on what happened today.

I know I hoped that it might cause a reaction in Edward, which is the reason I avoided James in  
the first place.

I know him enough to predict how he would have reacted to my giving him the cold shoulder.

But now, I am just…

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts and I move over to open it.

I don't know what to say as I see Edward shuffling nervously from one foot to another.

A glance at the clock by the door tells me it's just three thirty.

He is a thirty minutes early.

Why?

Is it because he cares?

The thought shouldn't cause a tingling sensation in my stomach but it does.

I smile softly at him and he gives me a nervous smile, looking extremely cute in those glasses of  
his.

I shake my head at my silliness.

Seriously, cute?

"Um…I'm here early because…"

I lean against the doorframe as I watch Edward struggle to think of the reason he is half an hour  
early.

He's seriously looking very cute and I have to struggle to keep a straight face.

Honestly, I don't care why he is early, but I'm really enjoying watching him struggle.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and I visibly see him swallow.

I watch, mesmerized, as a blush creeps up his checks, and then he stumbles on his next words.

"Emmett has to go somewhere so I thought, you know, that it would be stupid to go all the way  
home and then come here so I thought…" he rambles away and I can't help smiling at how cute  
he is.

Again with this cuteness crap.

I wave him off and motion for him to enter the room.

I close the door behind him and watch, amused, as he looks around the room, trying to decide  
where to sit.

I flop down on my bed and pat the spot beside me, indicating that Edward should take a seat  
beside me.

His eyes widen but he doesn't argue with me.

As he sits down, I turn around to pick my laptop up from my side table.

When I turn around, a gasp escapes me.

Edward face is very close to mine.

He smiles sheepishly and backs away a little, all the while rubbing the back of his neck.

I smile at him and open my laptop to start searching for something related to our project.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel Edward's hand on my arm.

Surprised, I turn towards him to find him tracing the bruise James left there with his fingertips.

It's nothing really, but from the expression on Edward's face, you'd think that I'm about to die or  
something.

All right, I'm exaggerating a bit…okay maybe a lot, but he looks really concerned.

"Bella."

My eyes widen when I hear Edward call me that.

No one has ever called me by that name.

I have always begged my parents to call me Bella, but they always neglect my wishes.

They think it's too middle class for a name.

Not classy enough.

I have no idea why but I hate to be called Isabella so I am known as Izzy.

But hearing it from Edward feels...right.

I love the way it sounds coming from his mouth.

I freeze as I watch Edward lean forward, his long hair partially covering his face, to lightly kiss  
my arm where the bruise is forming.

I gasp at the sudden sensation and my eyes close of their own accord.

Suddenly, his hands are no longer on my arm.

I open my eyes to find him looking horrified by his actions.

"I...I'm…I am sorry, Isabella. I wasn't thinking."

For some unknown reason, his words hurt and I don't miss the fact that he has just called me  
Isabella again.

His eyes go to the door and I know he is thinking of running.

I don't let him.

I can't.

I place a hand on his arm and his eyes snap to where our skin is touching.

He lifts his eyes to my face and there is fear in them.

To dissipate it, I give him a smile and softly say, "It's all right, Edward. Please don't go."

He still looks a little unsure, so I just keep smiling at him and after a moment or two, he smiles  
back.

"Does it hurt?"

I am confused by his question until he tilts his head toward my arm.

Oh!

I had actually totally forgotten about it.

"No, I actually don't even feel it. But thank you for caring enough to ask," I reply, and an  
unreadable emotion crosses his face.

"I will always care."

Both of our eyes widen at his words and I guess he hadn't planned to actually say them aloud.

Before either of us can say anything, a knock on my door bursts our bubble.

I remove my hand from his arm and he also averts his eyes.

Mary enters the room with some refreshments, and we both find something to occupy ourselves  
with.

After Mary leaves the room, we actually get some project work done, but my mind is still on  
Edward's words.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 14

Edward and I have established a routine.

We meet every day at four o'clock and spend about two to three hours working on our project.

We have already submitted our summary.

It's been a week since the James incident, and I haven't talked to him since then.

He's tried to apologize many times, saying lots of bullshit.

That I make him crazy.

Whatever.

I don't really care.

**TB**

Edward is sitting across from me with his legs crossed.

He has a stack of papers on his lap and is biting the back of his pen.

I want to be that pen.

Stop it! He is just a bet for you.

I have actually forgotten the fact that I'm doing this for myself.

Are you? my subconscious asks me.

And I'm not sure.

After the initial awkwardness blew over, we became comfortable.

We even joke sometimes, and Edward's laugh is like magic bells.

I internally roll my eyes at myself.

It's clear that I am losing my mind.

He doesn't call me Bella, but that is going to change today.

I want him to call me Bella.

Only him.

Which is strange, but lately I've come to realize that Edward makes me do stupid things more  
often than not.

"Edward."

He doesn't respond, which doesn't surprise me.

Not anymore, anyways.

I've learnt a fact about Edward in the past few days.

Whenever he's concentrating on something, he forgets about the world around him.

It was quite irritating at first, but I'm used to it now.

One more thing about Edward is that he does everything to perfection.

He's even offered me to help in calculus.

I hate that subject, but it doesn't mean that I can't do it.

It's just that it gives me all the more reason to spend some time with him.

"Edward."

This time I call him in a louder voice, and his eyes snap to me.

He gives me a sheepish smile and I know that he's quite aware of the fact that this is not the first  
time I've called him.

"Sorry."

I shake my head at his antics. but there is an involuntary smile on my face so he knows all is  
well.

"Can I ask you something?"

His brows crease at my question, but he nods his head, a little unsure.

"Last week, when you kissed my arm, you called me Bella. Why?"

His eyes widen and he starts shaking his head no.

"I didn't…I never…"

He tries to deny it, but we both know that I'm right.

The pink of his cheeks gives him away.

"Edward, please call me, Bella."

He freezes at my request.

With his eyes wide and an open-mouthed expression, he looks adorable.

After a moment or two, he relaxes a little, and a smile appears on his face.

"Bella."

A smile appears on my face, too, at the sound of my name coming from his mouth.

My eyes go to his mouth, and I want nothing more than to kiss them.

His own eyes find my lips and he breaths out, "Bella."

I haven't noticed how close we have until I feel his breath on my face.

I have no idea who closes the distance between us, but just as our lips meet, the door of my  
bedroom is forcefully opened.

I turn to glare at the intruder only to find an evilly smirking blond.

Rosalie.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 18

Edward stiffens as my lips meet his.

I can hear a gasp at my side, and everyone falls silent.

Edward's not kissing me back, but at least he's not pushing me away either.

I show him everything that I am feeling, pouring all my emotions into the kiss.

My anger.

My frustration.

I'm showing him I don't care about anyone else.

I'm showing him that I'm not as shallow as he thinks I am.

Slowly, I feel on his hands my arms, and just as I think he is going to push me away, his lips  
move and his hands move to grip my waist.

His lips are shy against mine at first, but soon they grow confident.

He wraps his arms around me and suddenly my back hits the car as he turns me around, his lips  
moving against mine in earnest.

He pushes me against the car and I'm aware what he is doing right now.

This time, he is showing me what he is feeling.

His anger.

His frustration.

His possession.

For me.

I can feel it in the way his arms are around me, in the way he is kissing me.

Strange thing is, I don't mind it.

If it had been James who had done it, I would have set him straight by now.

But with Edward it's just okay.

"Um…Edward, buddy, I know this is your dream or something, but the principle is heading this  
way and I'm sure you don't want to get detention. So yeah, you may want to…" Emmett's voice  
reminds us that we are still on school grounds, and Edward leans back, his eyes alive.

A blush appears on his cheeks as he looks away, but there is a smile on his face.

I wink at him and take a look around.

Emmett is looking at us with a huge smile, and although the smile is still on his face when he  
looks me in the eyes, there is a warning in them, a warning not to fuck with his brother.

I give him nod, telling him I understand, and he winks at me, giving us an okay.

Not that I need it, but I'm sure Edward does.

Alice is looking at us with huge eyes, but they narrow when she catches me looking at her.

I ignore her.

The rest of the school – well that's a different story.

Lauren and Jessica are looking at me with their jaws nearly touching the ground

Just to their left stands a smirking Jasper and his evil sister.

I ignore them as well.

I don't need to remember that bet right now.

I force the thought out of my mind and turns towards a smiling Edward.

I narrow my eyes at him and warn him, " Edward Cullen, if you dare call me Isabella one more  
time, I will kill you."

Edward throws his head back, laughing, and leans forward to give me a chaste kiss.

Unknowingly, Edward is taking a very special place in my heart.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 16

I stop walking, and I can't think of anything but Edward.

Why is he in the hospital?

Is he all right?

Oh my god! What if something has happened to him?

Without thinking, I turn towards Alice, but just as I am about to reach her, Jessica loops her arm  
around me.

I turn to her with pleading eyes, begging her to let me go.

She doesn't even look at me, just drags me towards the school gate.

I want to snatch my arm from her, but I can't speak.

There is a lump in my throat that has left me helpless.

I am helpless as Jessica drags me away from Alice.

**TB**

Throughout the day, I look all around me for signs of Edward or any news of him.

My heart is sinking and I have been scolded numerous times by my teachers for not paying  
attention.

I don't care.

How the hell am I going to concentrate on what they are saying when I can't find Edward?

Oh God! Please let him be okay.

He has to be.

When lunch period is over, I rush to Biology as soon as I can, in hope of seeing Edward.

Maybe he was just late.

I'm sure he would be there.

Again and again, I tell myself this, give myself false hope.

I don't find him anywhere when I enter the class, and I feels like I can't breathe.

Why am I reacting in such a manner?

With heavy steps, I move towards my seat and make myself comfortable.

Or at least, I try to.

No matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from thinking about him.

Halfway through the class, a knock on the door disturbs Mister Banner, but I drop my head on  
the table.

I don't care who it is until I hear Mister Banner say Edward's name.

My eyes snap toward the door and there he is standing there in all his glory.

My eyes scan his body and face and once I am satisfied that he is not harmed, I feel as if I can  
breathe again.

A single lone tear escapes my eye and a smile spreads on my face.

He's here.

He's fine.

I wipe the tear from my cheek as I see Edward making his way towards me, but he doesn't look  
at me.

And it hurts.

It shouldn't, but it does.

"Hi!" I say, and once again he doesn't look at me, just nods his head.

It hurts.

Throughout the class, I keep looking at him.

He looks tired – sagged shoulders, dropping eyelids.

He looks ready to sleep.

I want to place his head on my lap and run my hands through his hair till he is sleeping  
peacefully.

I turn my face away sharply at my thoughts.

Edward Cullen is slowly getting under my skin, and I'm not sure I like it.

The problem is, I don't think I could stop.

Or if I want to.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 17

Mister Banner dismisses the class and everyone around us starts leaving the room.

I couldn't care less.

Edward has his head in his hands, and his glasses are on the table.

I want to take him in my arms and make all his problems disappear.

I know that won't do, so I place my hand on his shoulder and I watch it stiffen beneath my touch.

After a moment or two, he turns his head towards me and…just looks at me.

He looks…beautiful.

For the past week, I've concluded that Edward is quite handsome behind his baggy clothes and  
glasses.

It just took me a long time to see it.

I have no idea why, but suddenly, he looks away from me, and without a glance in my direction,  
he tries to get up.

Only, I don't let him.

I grip his hand and he freezes.

"Edward, are you okay?" I ask him, and he just nods.

This isn't the Edward I've been meeting for the past one week.

True, he is quiet, but not like this.

I remember the look in his eyes, so lost, and that's not how he normally is.

Getting up from my chair, and I plead with him to turn towards me.

He doesn't.

A look around tells me that there is no one in the room, not even Mister Banner.

"Edward, I know there's something troubling you. You were late, and you never are. You know  
you can tell me, we're friends –"

I want to say more, but suddenly he turns around, and his eyes are pained.

He tries to hide it with anger.

What he doesn't know is that I recognize pain when I see it, and I know when someone tries to  
hide it behind something else.

I do it all the time.

"We are not friends, Isabella," he spits, so unlike him and I take a step back.

And he called me Isabella.

"We are nothing, not friends, not anything. We're both from very different worlds. You are the  
most popular girl in Fork's High, and I am an outsider, always hidden in the shadows of his  
brothers and friends, nothing else."

Everything he says is true, but oh, so untrue at the same time.

"You may have kissed me yesterday but you wouldn't even acknowledge me in front of your  
friends. It was a mistake and your friend Rose must have opened your eyes. She was right about  
me after all."

Right in front of me, his anger drains, leaving him dejected.

"You don't have to pretend to be my friend. You really don't…" He trails off and his eyes fall on  
his glasses on the table.

He masks his beautiful eyes from the world and turns away from me.

I watch him walk away from me, unable to find the words to stop him.

***TB***

I have been very distracted, my mind going back to what Edward said.

Is it true that I don't or won't acknowledge him in front of my friends?

Rosalie starts walking with me, coming out of nowhere, and I dig my nails into the skin of my  
palms, stopping myself from accidentally slapping her.

It's all her fault.

Bitch.

Sighing, I lift my head and there he is.

Leaning against his brother's car, I catch him just in time, looking at me before he turns his face  
away from me.

Suddenly, I'm ferocious.

At him.

How dare he assume that shit about me?

He doesn't know me.

Without thinking, I walk toward him.

His eyes turn toward me and they widen as he sees me approaching him.

He neutralizes his expression, and I narrow my eyes at him.

I don't care that everyone is looking at us.

I just kiss him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 18

Edward stiffens as my lips meet his.

I can hear a gasp at my side, and everyone falls silent.

Edward's not kissing me back, but at least he's not pushing me away either.

I show him everything that I am feeling, pouring all my emotions into the kiss.

My anger.

My frustration.

I'm showing him I don't care about anyone else.

I'm showing him that I'm not as shallow as he thinks I am.

Slowly, I feel on his hands my arms, and just as I think he is going to push me away, his lips  
move and his hands move to grip my waist.

His lips are shy against mine at first, but soon they grow confident.

He wraps his arms around me and suddenly my back hits the car as he turns me around, his lips  
moving against mine in earnest.

He pushes me against the car and I'm aware what he is doing right now.

This time, he is showing me what he is feeling.

His anger.

His frustration.

His possession.

For me.

I can feel it in the way his arms are around me, in the way he is kissing me.

Strange thing is, I don't mind it.

If it had been James who had done it, I would have set him straight by now.

But with Edward it's just okay.

"Um…Edward, buddy, I know this is your dream or something, but the principle is heading this  
way and I'm sure you don't want to get detention. So yeah, you may want to…" Emmett's voice  
reminds us that we are still on school grounds, and Edward leans back, his eyes alive.

A blush appears on his cheeks as he looks away, but there is a smile on his face.

I wink at him and take a look around.

Emmett is looking at us with a huge smile, and although the smile is still on his face when he  
looks me in the eyes, there is a warning in them, a warning not to fuck with his brother.

I give him nod, telling him I understand, and he winks at me, giving us an okay.

Not that I need it, but I'm sure Edward does.

Alice is looking at us with huge eyes, but they narrow when she catches me looking at her.

I ignore her.

The rest of the school – well that's a different story.

Lauren and Jessica are looking at me with their jaws nearly touching the ground

Just to their left stands a smirking Jasper and his evil sister.

I ignore them as well.

I don't need to remember that bet right now.

I force the thought out of my mind and turns towards a smiling Edward.

I narrow my eyes at him and warn him, " Edward Cullen, if you dare call me Isabella one more  
time, I will kill you."

Edward throws his head back, laughing, and leans forward to give me a chaste kiss.

Unknowingly, Edward is taking a very special place in my heart.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 19

I swear, Edward has the control of a saint.

We have been sitting in my room all alone for the last hour and he has not even glanced at me.

I mean, come on – he's a seventeen-year-old teenage boy with raging hormones; I'm sure he  
would want to kiss the girl he is supposedly seeing.

My eyes go huge as a thought occurs.

What if we're actually nothing?

Just because we kissed in front of the whole school doesn't mean that we are seeing other or  
some shit like that.

The thought shouldn't be bothering me, but fuck my life, it is.

I lift my head from the book I am supposed to be reading and I glare at Edward Cullen.

This man is doing strange things to me, making me do strange things in turn.

And it's only been one week.

I hate him.

Well, not really, it's just that…

This whole situation is getting out of my comfort zone.

What I did in school today is very unlike me, but I just can't bring myself to regret it, which is  
really scaring me.

Edward lifts his head and gives me his sweet smile which makes me forget what I had been  
thinking about.

"Edward, why don't you cut your hair?" I ask him out of nowhere, just for something to say,  
because he's making me nervous.

He just shrugs his shoulder. "Um…I don't know. I guess it's mom who takes care of this and she  
has been busy this few past day so…."

A sad look crosses his face, but he just shakes his head and gives me that sweet smile, and goes  
back to his work.

"Can I cut it?"

His head snaps to me at my sudden question.

I want to smack my head againt the wall as his eyes go huge

"Umm…" He tries to say something, but I cut him off.

"Please, Edward, please please please!" I beg, going onto my knees.

I know my pleading is slowly making him give, and then he nods.

Bingo.

I start clapping my hands, bouncing back and forth, because this is going to be so much fun.

***TB***

I scowl at Edward, who is looking at me as if I'm about to kill him.

He's sitting on the couch in my room, a towel wrapped around him to save his shirt.

I am straddling him, and his eyes are comically huge.

His eyes are on the scissors in my hand.

"Bella, please be careful," he pleads and my scowl deepens.

"Edward Cullen, I'm not a five-year-old child who doesn't know how to use a pair of scissors," I  
tell him, shaking the tool back and forth in front of him.

He tries to shrink back, as if I am about to hurt him.

Stupid boy.

"Now, shush." I lean forward a bit and start cutting his hair.

It's not that difficult really, and I'm done pretty quickly.

I lean back to see my handiwork.

It's not bad, considering how much Edward has been freaking out.

Again, stupid boy.

My eyes, that till now have been focused on my work, turn to his face, only to see him staring at  
me, or, more specifically, at my chest.

I look down to find that the top two buttons of my shirt are open, showing off a little bit of my  
cleavage.

Ha! Not so much of control on your eyes, Mister Cullen.

"Edward," I say, and his dazed eyes lift to my face, only to widen when he realizes that I have  
caught him.

Hiding my smirk, I glare at him, and he visibly gulps.

"I.. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't…I swear…"

I lean forward and he shuts his eyes tight, expecting worse.

They open wide when I place my lips on his.

After a moment or two of shock, his reflexes kick in, and he starts kissing me back.

Just as our kiss starts becoming heated, I hear some angry voices outside my door.

My parents are fighting again.

A/N Do not worry my friends the chapter length will increase as we go on with the story  
and thank you for your lovely reviews.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 20

I freeze as I hear the sound of my parents cursing at each other.

The slur in my mother's voice tells me that she is intoxicated.

Very intoxicated.

I roll my eyes as I hear my father ask her, "Are you drunk, Renee?"

Seriously, I can tell from here that she's, drunk and he's standing right there but still has to ask.

Parents.

Although I don't care that they fighting, I'm still uncomfortable that Edward has to hear this.

I pick up the remote on the side table by the couch and switch on some music.

I turn my concentration on Edward's hair, because I can't meet his eyes.

It isn't supposed to happen like this.

Everyone is supposed to think that my life is perfect, even Edward.

He is not supposed to know that my parents fight like animals.

My parents are the perfect couple in our high society, but behind closed doors, it's another story  
altogether.

Nowadays, they don't even sleep in the same room, even if they are here at night.

It wasn't always like this.

Once upon a time, they were in love with each other, and I was born out of that love.

But people change, as my parents changed when my father's aunt died suddenly, leaving a large  
amount of money for us.

The money changed everything.

The first time they fought, I cried for two days, but no one came to me.

They were both too deep in their anger to worry about me.

Their only daughter.

They were the reason I was attracted towards him and…

"Bella."

I hear Edward's voice but I still don't turn towards him.

I can't face him.

It's difficult for me.

And embarrassing, too.

"I think your hair's a little longer at the back, I should go cut that," I say, hoping against hope  
that he'll just let what's happening outside pass.

He doesn't.

I go to stand, but Edward wraps his fingers around my wrist and pulls me towards him.

Hugging me.

I curl my fingers into fists and shut my eyes.

"Edward, it's okay. I don't care. I really don't care."

By now I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince, him or me.

"It's okay Bella; I'm here for you, always."

Maybe it's because of the emotions behind his words, or maybe because of the promise in his  
voice, or maybe it's simply because of the fact that no one has said those words to me in a long  
time, but the all the walls I have built so carefully around myself break down.

My fists unclench and I clutch his shirt, burying my face in his chest, and I let it all go.

I cry for everything I've lost, for everything I will never get back again.

Edward presses his face to my hair, his glasses slightly hurting me, but I don't care, not when he  
has his arms around me, comforting me like no one has done in a very, very long time.

***TB***

Eventually I have no more tears to shed, and I just sit there in Edward's lap.

"True love doesn't really exist, does it, Edward?"

I don't know why that question comes to my mind, but I feel like he'll know the answer.

Edward fingers, running through my hair, stop for a fraction of a second before they resume their  
task of soothing me.

"Yes, it does. It's everywhere, and I feel it every day."

I turn towards him and glare, but all he does is smile.

Somehow, that makes me angrier.

"No, it doesn't. You're lying to me, Edward, why are you lying to me?" I say, shaking my head  
no again and again, repeating that he is lying, he shouldn't lie.

He places both his hands on either side of my face and holds it in place.

"Bella, look at me."

I open my eyes, just realizing that I have closed them.

Edward wipes tears from my eyes with the tips of his fingers, and I lift my eyes to see him  
watching me with concern.

"Let me show you."

His request makes me confused.

How can he show me true love when it doesn't exist?

I try to shake my head, but Edward's hands prevent me from doing so.

"Trust me," he says.

How can I deny him when he is asking me with so much honesty in his eyes?

I feel myself smile, and I nod.

His answering smile makes me glad for trusting him.

***TB***

Edward has agreed to use my car to get to wherever we're going, and I follow the directions he  
gives me, because he doesn't know how to drive.

I saw him blush when he told me this.

Well, not for long.

I don't know where I expected us to go, but it sure as hell wasn't a hospital.

I look at Edward, but he just gives me an encouraging smile.

Confused, but trusting Edward, I get out of car and go to stand beside him.

With my hand firmly in his, he makes his way towards the hospital entrance with me following  
closely behind him.

On our way to our destination, everyone greats Edward, as if he's a regular visitor.

Some of their eyes widen when they see me beside him.

We stop outside room 227, and Edward slowly opens the door, as if not to disturb whoever is  
inside.

My eyes fall on the man lying on the bed, and I can see his resemblance with Edward.

The sharp edge of his jaws is exactly like Edward's.

This man is no doubt his father.

There's also a woman sitting beside him with her back towards us, but she turns around when  
she hears the door open.

I lift my eyes to her face, only to be find Edward's green eyes staring back at me.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 21

The woman in front of me is clearly Edward's mother, and has given him her beautiful green  
eyes and bronze hair.

Although there are dark circles around her eyes and her frame appears fragile, she is still  
beautiful.

She smiles softly at us and steps forward as Edward unclasps our joined hands and walks  
forward to hug her.

Her eyes flutter closed and she pats his back soothingly.

They both look as if they are taking strength from each other.

Leaning back, with his hands still on his mother's shoulders, he asks, "How is dad, now?"

"He's fine, Edward. The doctor just came to check on him. He's much better now," she says, and  
kisses him on his forehead.

Her eyes fall on me, and she smiles warmly. "Hello, dear."

His mother looks expectantly at him, and he blushes.

"Um…this is Bella, mom. She is my…um…"

I try to hide my smirk at his discomfort and decide to take mercy on him and relieve him from  
his awkwardness.

"We study in the same school. We are…friends."

Although I'm speaking to her, I look directly at Edward as I say it.

He gives me a half-smile, and I can see the disappointment in his eyes, but I need him to say  
what we really are.

We both know that we're not just friends.

We're so much more than that, or at least I hope that's what will be one day, soon.

"Oh!" Edward's mother exclaims.

I might not know her that well, but I can tell that she's very perspective – her voice clearly tells  
me that she doesn't believe us.

Well that's good: she's a smart woman.

"Allow me to introduce myself, then," she says with warm voice. "I'm Edward's mother."

I can't help but smile in return.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

She narrows her eyes playfully and says, "Let me be clear. Mrs. Cullen reminds me of my  
mother-in-law, and I'm not really fond of her, so I'd appreciate it if you called me Esme."

I laugh at her and nod my head.

I like her.

***TB***

The sea spread out in front of me is not as beautiful as the person sitting next to me.

Our visit with Esme was cut short due to the doctor's arrival, and we decided to make our way to  
the beach of La Push.

Edward had this bewildered look on his face when I suggested that we come here.

In his eyes, I saw what he couldn't say.

We were going to be in public, where anyone could see us together.

I had to stop myself from laughing a humorless laugh.

Edward doesn't really know me.

I don't care what anyone thinks of me.

None of them were there when I needed them, so why should I care what they think of me or  
what I do.

I turn to the sea and watch the setting sun.

Edward didn't say a word during the entire car ride here, and we have been here for about ten  
minutes, but still no words have been spoken.

I'm not going to push him.

It must be difficult for him to allow me to see a part of his life that no one else knows about.

It amazes me that Edward trusts me enough to show me this.

My heart sinks as I realize that I don't deserve his trust.

"My dad has been in coma for the past seven years."

Edward's voice brings me out of thoughts, and my head turns toward him so fast I think I might  
have given myself whiplash.

But that's irrelevant right now.

Edward has his eyes on the sea.

I have no idea what to say to that revelation.

I compose myself and wait for him to speak.

"He was a cop and he got shot while trying to save a little girl from being killed."

Edward turns towards me, and the look on his face breaks my heart.

There is just so much pain in his eyes and expression.

"He was not only shot, but badly beaten. He was patrolling alone that day because his partner  
had taken off sick. He has not opened his eyes for the last seven years and..."

He trails off, takes a deep breath and continues, "My mother was pregnant at that time."

I don't think I would've been able to say anything, even if I wanted to.

Esme was pregnant.

That means Edward has…

Edward eyes are filled with unshed tears, but he gives me a small smile and says,

"My little sister, Bree. Although I have not been able to talk to my father for seven years, I have  
been never been more proud of him."

A look of pride crosses his face and he takes my hand in his.

"He's always been my hero. I've always wanted to be like him. There is one thing I could  
change."

I watch him as a tear makes its way down his cheek, and without thinking, I lean forward to kiss  
it away.

Edward's eyes close and more tears fall from his eyes.

I kiss each of them tenderly, catching them with my lips, only stopping when they do.

He finally says, "I wish Bree could have known Dad."

I lean back and notice that his eyes are still closed.

"Every night, I tell her about Dad, and I can see in her eyes how much she wishes she could have  
known him herself."

I run my thumb in circles over the back of his hand, hoping to soothe him.

"Mom had a very difficult pregnancy, you know. While Dad's insurance handled most hospital  
bills, all other responsibilities rested on her shoulders. Before Dad was shot, mom was a simple  
housewife, and then suddenly she was the sole provider for us, and with Bree on the way…"

He opens his eyes and says hurriedly, "If that wasn't enough, my father's mother started blaming  
Mom, just because she had no one else to blame, saying that her son could have been a doctor  
instead of a small-scale cop if Mom hadn't had me."

He stops there, letting his words sink in.

I am horrified at his grandmother.

How could she?

"Mom still stood proud and refused to seek anyone's help, even when her own mother came to  
take her away. Her condition was that Mom was to leave Dad in the hospital's care, and I would  
go away to a hostel."

More tears fall, but I can't move as I hear what he is saying.

"Mom was furious. She stopped talking to her mother and has not spoken to her since, even  
though her mother tried to apologize. She did two jobs while taking care of me and Dad. I'm so  
glad that she is my mother, so proud."

With that, he envelopes me in a hug and cries, and I let him.

I can't believe his mother has gone through all this, but she is still so welcoming.

There is no hatred in her, even though fate has been so unfair to her, and here I am cursing my  
existence.

My eyes close and I silently comfort Edward.

***TB***

It has been hours that we've been on the beach.

Edward has placed his head on my knees.

Everything is silent around us when Edward gets up and says, "Bella, you are the only one  
besides Alice and Emmett who know all about these things. Please don't think that I told you all  
of this for sympathy."

I shake my head to tell him that I know.

He has trusted me like no other.

"Do you now realize what I was saying in your room?""

My brows crease at that.

My room…

I remember my question and his answer, but what does it have to do with all this?

He must have seen the look on my face because he softly smiles and says,

"Do you know why my mother is still here, why she did everything for us?"

I shake my head, for I have no idea.

"Because of love, true love."


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi guys, I am reposting this chapter. I want to thank ****XenaDragon-xoxo who has agreed to beta this story for me. She has done wonders to these chapters. So, thank you so much helping me XenaDragon-xoxo.**

Chapter 22

I continue to stare at the boy in front of me with his silly black-rimmed glasses, trying to justify what he is saying.

For the last three years of my life, I have learnt only one thing – that people do every single thing for a manipulative reason, or to get something they want.

Love doesn't exist.

He keeps looking at me with soft eyes as I try and try to find a reason for Esme's sacrifice.

There must be something in it for her.

I wrack my brain for some explanation, and my breathing picks up when I can't find a single  
reason except…

Love.

A sob escapes me at the realization and I drop my head into my hands, weeping.

A pair of warm arms envelopes me, and then I find my head buried in Edward's too-big-shirt  
covered chest.

He doesn't say anything, just rubs my back.

True love exists.

That I know now, but there is one more thing I know – not everyone gets true love.

And I, for sure, don't deserve it.

Maybe that is why even my own parents don't love me.

***TB***

Looking at the blue of my ceiling reminds me of the sea where Edward lightly kissed away my  
tears.

It made me cry even more, but he kept kissing my face until I no longer had any tears left.

He doesn't know the truth.

He is going to hate me when he does finds out.

I have no idea when all the walls I've been building solidly around me for the past three years  
crumbled, but I know that it's all the fault of a beautiful boy hiding behind shabby clothes and  
black-rimmed glasses.

How did this happen?

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was all supposed to be a bet where I was just going to seduce and break him.

Instead, he has shared with me a part of his life that no one knows.

He's broken down my walls, leaving me vulnerable.

His lips on mine have given me a feeling unlike any other I could've imagined.

I remember, now, how he kissed my lips after kissing away my tears, having no idea, not even  
realizing what he is doing to me.

I close my eyes, and, for the first time in years, I dream.

There are no nightmares of hopelessness and loneliness, but dreams of a future full of hope and  
love.

***TB***

Although we haven't decided anything, this morning I am waiting for Edward.

I want him to know that what I want is much more then what we have behind the closed doors.

He has made me the part of his world, and I want to the same.

I hold my breath as I watch Emmett's car entering the parking lot.

Edward steps out of the car, and his eyes sweep around before finally landing on me.

He blushes when I catch him looking for me.

I walk towards him with a smirk on my face, and his expressive green eyes twinkle with  
happiness.

I smile when I see a wide beam forming on his face.

"Hi," I say.

His smile widens and he walks towards me, closing the distance between us.

He stops just a few inches away from me, and I can see the hesitancy in his eyes, no matter how  
much he tries to hide it.

I know it won't be easy bringing Edward out of his shell, and that he still needs reassurance.

He may have shown me a part of his soul, but he is still not sure of me.

I don't blame him, as I have been nothing but secretive to him.

I close the distance between us, pressing my lips to his lightly.

When I lean back, he has a huge smile on his face.

He wraps his arms around me, and this time, he is the one who leans forward to kiss me, only  
now it's not a chaste kiss.

Edward is one passionate person, I tell you.

Once Edward breaks the kiss, my eyes land on Jasper, who is leaning casually against his car, a  
glint in his eyes.

A glint that tells me that he knows that this has become more than just a bet for me, and if I  
know him, he is going to use that to his advantage.


	24. Chapter 24

My mind is still on Jasper's intention as I make my way to lunch.

I know for a fact that jasper is up to no good, he is a kind of person who would strike when you least except it.

I blow a gust of air through my mouth and my eyes follow the cafeteria.

Now, I am well aware that Edward has this period lunch along with Alice and Emmett as does Jasper and his evil twin.

The table which I usually occupy with my "friends" is the one corner whereas the one Edward sits in the other.

There is no doubt in my mind that I want to seat with Edward and I know for sure that Edward would also want the same but I am not sure about his companions.

Would Alice and Emmett object if I sit with them and if they do what would Edward do?

I don't want to cause any trouble for Edward.

I may not like Alice but I am aware that how much she and Emmett mean to Edward.

My eyes fall on Edward who has his back to me and as if he could feel my eyes on him he turns around.

A huge smile appears on his face and I automatically smile at him as if it is a second nature for m to smile when h does.

May be it is.

I shuffle from one foot to another and he smiles, soothing my fears, evicting myself doubt.

I walk toward him and reflect upon what has all change in the last few days.

It was supposed to be just a bet.

I was just supposed to seduce him but somehow he has made his way into my heart.

Edward has made me doubt myself, in a positive way.

I have started taking people for granted because I know that they would always be with me because of my money and my looks but Edward is difficult; of that I have no doubt.

Edward is with me because of me, someone who I have buried deep inside me but his captivating green eyes has seen what no one else has been able to see.

Reaching him, I peck his cheek and seat beside him ignoring the other two sitting across us, for now.

Edward is smiling brilliantly at me and his hand finds mine on the table causing me to blush.

Ugh! I thought I stopped blushing years ago.

But again Edward Cullen makes me do things I have long forgotten.

I turn toward to find Alice glaring at me and I can't help but smirk at her.

I see her jaw clench and she now turns toward Edward to give him an Evil eye.

I also turn toward him to see how he would handle it and as I said before I don't want to cause Edward any troubles.

Edward sighs tiredly and exhales.

"Alice! Please."

I carefully watch Alice face and am amazed as I see her exhale harshly.

She pouts and says,

"Fine! Just for you Edward. Just because you trust her doesn't mean I do but I will tolerate her for you"

Wow! Edward Cullen works his charm on everyone.

Alice is looking at me menacingly.

"Swan, I will finish you if you break his heart or his trust."

I purposely keep my face neutral not showing the emotions going inside me.

"Ali-"

From my peripheral, I see Edward raisin his hand as he tries to defend me.

"Alice, I agree that I am not your greatest fan, neither you are mine but I really like edawrd and I would never do anything to hurt him."

And I mean it.

I never want to hurt Edward but I also can't change the past.

I need to come clean with him.

Before any thought could come in my mind, I hear a voice.

"Hey, Izzy! Mind is we join you."

I turn to look at Jasper and Rose standing in front of the table looking innocent enough.

But I know better.

I glare at him and he just smiles innocently.

_I have no idea why I ever liked Jasper._

He sighs as if disappointed and turns to Edward.

"Edward, we miss Izzy. I hope you don't mind if we seat with you guys."

Edward looks stunned and I don't blame him, Jasper never talks to him except when he is bulling him.

I open my mouth to tell him to fuck off but Alice beats.

"Fuck off, Jasper Hale. You are not welcome here."

Suddenly, I have found new respect for Alice; the girl has guts.

I may start liking her.

Jasper turns toward her and I roll my eyes as his hand goes to cover his heart, his expression hurt.

"Oh! Alice. You hurt me."

Dramatic much!

It looks like Alice has same thoughts as she narrows his eyes but before she could say anything, Edward gets up and chimes.

"Alice."

Alice turns toward him, his eyes softening a little and Edward takes his hand in his.

Jasper eyes narrows and he glares at their joined hands.

I feel jealousy flaring inside me and I decide I don't like Alice.

Edward turns toward Jasper with a smile and says,

"You and your sister are welcome to join us if you would like to."

With that said Edward walks away from us toward the window at the far corner of the cafeteria with Alice following him behind.

I hear a ringing where Emmet is sitting and then he is off saying he would be back in five.

I don't care.

The evil twins seats beside me and my eyes are on Alice and Edward.

She has her arms crossed in front of her, a pout on her face and Edward is talking to her softly.

Edward is too good and am too bad.

"So, how's the seduction going?"

I turn to glare at Jasper and he just grins at me, evilly.

"Oh! Is Izzy getting loovy-loovy with Geek Eddie?"

He says taunting me and the blond bimbo laughs with him.

I stare angrily at him telling me with my eyes what I really thing.

I open my mouth ready to defend when Edward drops beside me.

I turn toward him to give him a worried smile because I am worried but he just smiles reassuringly at me.

"That's my seat fucker, move?"

I hear Alice shout at Jasper and he looks at her with innocent face.

Too innocent.

He scoots over making a little space for her and she growls at him.

Actually growls at him.

I turn toward Edward to see him pleading with her with her eyes and she slumps beside Jasper, huffing loudly.

Today, I have found one think that Alice and Emmett would do anything for Edward's Happiness and I know for a fact that Edward doesn't take it for granted.

I could see why anyone would do anything for Edward, he is too good even too those who doesn't deserve him.

Like Jasper

Like Rosalie

Like me.

I need to tell him Edward the truth.

I need to tell him that this all may have started as a bed but he has become the most important in my life.

But I am scared.

Scared of losing him

Scared of losing the only one person who wants me for me.

**A/N Phew! Done. I wrote it, finally. All right guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now I need to sleep, it's two a.m. here but do review.**


	25. Chapter 25

The atmosphere around our table is tense and I chance a glance at Edward. Our eyes meet and I could see the worry in them.

Emmett comes back and he stops in his track for one second when he sees the sitting arrangement.

Edward and I are sitting on one side of table with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie on the other side.

Emmett sits beside me even though there is enough space beside Rose.

I gather that he hasn't still forgiven her for what she said to Edward and doesn't want to sit anywhere near her if he could avoid.

Rose could also tell this as pain flashes through her eyes.

I am not feeling really comfortable sitting here with them.

I know for a fact that it is not easy for Emmett to avoid Rose for he loves her like really loves her.

But Emmett is loyal to his cousin, even when Rose and Edward were dating, Emmett had always made a point of not ignoring Edward, he would always spend time with him.

Trust me I know, Rose used to really bitch about it.

Rose eyes find Edward who is looking at his food and glares at him, no doubting blaming him.

Her eyes then moves to mine and I glare at her telling to back off.

This isn't Edward's fault.

She doesn't back away from me and although I could still see the fire in her eyes, a slow smirk spreads on her face.

Till now, she and her brother were just guessing about my feeling for Edward but my glare today is enough indication to tell confirm that my feeling for him go beyond pity.

Because I don't pity Edward if anything I am jealous of him.

I may have money and "Friends" but none of them are true friends.

Whereas on another hand Edward may only have Emmett and Alice but they are his true friends and most of all I am jealous of Edward because he is satisfied what life has given him.

No matter how little or not, he is still happy and I envy that.

I want that.

***TB***

I could hear the sound of bell ringing somewhere in the background but I give it no mind.

I need to admit the truth to Edward before it's too late.

He has a very good heart and I know if the truth comes out from anyone else it would shatter him.

May be, only maybe if I tell him the truth he may find it in him to forgive me.

"Bella"

Edward's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I turn toward him to see him looking at him with concern.

"Are you all right?"

His question confusion me and he must have seen the feeling on my face as he gestures around the class.

I blush as I realize that everyone has emptied the class except for Edward and me and of course Mister Banner (who is looking at us, no doubt wondering when we are going to leave the class).

I give him an apologetic smile and he blanches back.

I grimace as I realize that he wasn't excepting that from me.

I used to roam this school as we I own it and in a way I do.

After all my father is the biggest trustee of this school and that is the very reason I get away from so many troubles without any kind of punishment.

"I am fine."

I say to Edward without looking at him.

The guilt is too much, I am afraid I won't be able to take it anymore if I look at him.

"Okaaaay."

Edward says no doubt uncertain how to treat me when we both know I am anything but fine only he doesn't know why.

I am about to pick up my bag when Edward places a hand on its strap and my eyes snap to him.

He tugs on the strap and places the bag over his shoulder; he takes my hand in his walking out of the room.

My eyes that are already filled with tears watch the back of his head, wondering how I could deserve such a perfect man.

I don't.

We reach my next class and he turns toward me with worried eyes.

I know we are late and Edward is never late for anything but he is still here because he knows that I need him.

I want him to stay but at the same time I don't.

Taking my face in his hands, his green eyes finding mine, he leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"Bella, you can tell me anything: I would always be there for you. You know that right?"

His voice….it's full of sincere promise and I could do nothing but nod because it is taking the last of my power to not spill the tears.

He pulls me to him and I bury my face in his shoulder seeking the comfort I don't deserve.

***TB***

My last period ends and I make my way toward the parking lot where Edward is waiting for me with Emmett.

There is a smile on his face but there is also so much concern in his eyes.

He has left me after once again kissing my forehead and with a promise to be always there whenever I would need him.

Forty five minutes apart from him. I have gathered the strength to tell him the truth and I could just wish that he can forgive me.

I give him a smile and reaching on my tiptoe I peck his lips making him smile just a bit more.

"Hi!"

He greets me but before I could reply Rose joins us.

She goes directly in front of Emmet and tries to kiss him only he doesn't let her

Just as her lips are about to touch his, he takes a step back causing Rose's Face to crumple.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Emmett hiss at her and her face hardens.

"What the hell is your problem Emmett? Why are you doing this? Any boy in this school would kill to be with me but I want to be with you. And for who whom? This geek. This good for nothing, the sorry excuse of your cousin. "

She sneers the last part with pointing a finger at my Edward, a disgust expression on her face.

I can see the humiliation on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Edward may behave as if it doesn't matter to him what others say to him but it does.

I turn to Rose to show her, her actual place for the good Emmett beats me.

"This geek is my brother, Rosalie hale and he is hundred times better then you. You will never be able to compete with him. I will always choose my brother over you. And you want to know why I don't want you?"

Emmett is now shouting at her, his face red with Anger, his hands clenched in fist and I am truly, for the first time in my life afraid from him.

He takes a step toward Rose causing her step back from him.

Although I know that Emmet has never hurt a girl but I can't help but feel that might change today.

I gasp as I watch Edward stepping between them, his face toward Emmet pushing him away from a very scared Rose with his palms on his chest.

"Emmett, no"

I thought there is no way he could be more perfect then he already is but once again Edward has proven me wrong.

Just a minute ago Rose was sprouting hurtful words about him and here he is protecting her.

"Emmett you don't want to hurt her. You love her."

Edward murmurs softly all the while still pushing an enraged Emmett away.

Emmett's face softens at his words and he takes a step backward, defeat.

"See, Rose. This is Edward. You and your friends has made his life hell from the moment he entered this school but look at him, he is the one who is protecting you. You all have thought that just because he doesn't say anything he is weak but he is the most honest, powerful and loyal friend you will ever meet."

With that said Emmet steps into his car and speeds away.

Today Emmett has gained a true respect in my heart; he is my new hero, after Edward of course.

Edward exhales a deep breath and turns toward Rose.

"Rose-"

"I don't want your help, geek."

Rose's head snaps toward Edward at his voice and she yells at him causing him to once again flinch back.

Just before Rose runs away toward her car, her eyes meets mine and I see something I thought I would never see on her eyes.

Shame.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N um, I am sorry. I know it has been a while since I updated but seriously it wasn't my fault. First I burned my hand ( common thing with me but it was a bit serious this time) and then there were some cable theft causing the failure of my internet connection. But the good thing is that I would try my best to complete this story this monh.**

I glare

I huff

I pout

I even wince

But no, nothing is going to make Edward relent.

We were having such a hot and passionate make-out and we were almost at the second base but no, Edward Cullen has to stop.

Ugh! Why does my boyfriend have such a great self control?

Despite my mood, an involuntary smile spreads on my face as I remember Edward Cullen is my boyfriend.

Officially.

_We make our way toward the room where Edward's father is and I am glad that this time people are not gawking at us._

_"Mom."_

_Edward greets his mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek when we enter the room and I give her a smile._

_But of course Esme would have none of it._

_Walking toward me, she opens her arms for me and I willing go, feeling the waves of motherly love emitting from her._

_"Eddie"_

_I whirl around and a wide smile comes on my face as I see a little girl of around six rushing toward Edward, who kneels down and takes her in his arms._

_This must be his little sister Bree._

_The look on his face is all I need to know that he loves her and would do absolutely anything for her._

_He starts peppering her little face with kisses causing her to giggle._

_I turn toward Esme who is watching them with a small smile._

_She turns toward her unconscious husband with a wistful expression on her face and a lone tear escapes her left._

_She tries to wipe it before anyone sees it no doubt not wanting anyone to see her vulnerable._

_I turn toward Edward who is listening attentively to whatever Bree is whispering in his eyes, respecting Esme's wish for privacy._

_Edward nods and nods at her and then his eyes turn to meet mine._

_Bree's turn her face to see the cause of her brother's distraction and her eyes go wide._

_"She is so pretty, Edward."_

_Edward's smile widen and his green eyes sparkle with happiness, no doubt from his sister's approval._

_I know how much Edward's sister mean to him._

_"Is she your girlfriend, Eddie?"_

_Edward's smile vanishes and a blush covers his checks making him look adorable._

_I hide my smirk that madding wants to make an appearance and softly smile at them._

_I really want to know what Edward would tell his sister._

_If I am being honest with myself, I want to know what does he wants from me, for us._

_I know what I want._

_"No."_

_It feels as if something inside me died at such a simple word._

_His one word has affected me more than anything that has been said to me._

_I drop my eyes, staring at the floor trying to control the tears._

_I am being irrational._

_We have never established that we are anything._

_Just because we kiss and spend time with each other doesn't mean we are together._

_And Edward has made it clear today._

_"She is so much more than that .she is my everything."_

_My head snap up, my eyes meeting his._

_He has the most intense expression on his face that it makes my heart skip a beat before it starts beating furiously._

_His words alone has made everything in the world right again._

_I am afraid that if I remain standing here any longer I would either start screaming because of happiness or start crying because of the same._

_I turn without looking at anyone and run away from there, knowing very well how rude I am being._

_I reach the parking lot and lean against my car and closing my eyes, I let the tears fall._

_"Bella."_

_I open my eyes to see Edward standing ten feet away from me, breathing heavily, no doubt because running after me._

_He is just standing there looking into my eyes trying to gauge my reaction, trying to decipher the reason for my tears._

_I see him swallow and with caution, he makes his way toward me, his eyes still searching mine._

_He stops in front of me and.._

_Start rambling._

_"I am sorry Bella. I really am. I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort. I am such an idiot."_

_He looks so adorable and sweet rambling like that and I wonder why have I ignored him for such a long time._

_"I am such an idiot, saying anything without with talking to-"_

_Although he is adorable in his rambling, I have had enough._

_So, I do only one thing I know to stop him talking._

_I throw my arms around him and kiss him with as passion as I could._

_He freezes and his eyes widen for just a second before I am enveloped in his warm, safe arms and he is giving me back everything I am giving in the kiss and then some more._

_After it comes apparent that we both need air, our lips reluctantly separate each other and he leans back looking into my eyes._

_A goofy smile appears on his face causing a matching smile to appear on my face._

_"So, that was a little too cheesy?"_

_I smile and shake my head no at his statement because it wasn't._

_ Yeah it would have been cheesy if it have been anyone else but this is Edward we are talking about._

_ "Why did you say all that?"_

_He just smiles softly at me before saying,_

_"Because I meant it. I love you. I always have."_

_Tears fill my eyes at his confession and I know without a doubt that he means it._

_I cannot even describe the joy I feel at his words._

_But why?_

_Why does he feel so strongly about me when I haven't been the friendliest person in the world until two weeks ago?_

_"How could you…. I mean I have always been cruel with you-"_

_A finger on my lips stops me from completing my sentence._

_"No, you haven't been always cruel with me. I love that ten year old girl who shared her lunch with me when I forgot mine, the girl who stood up for me when I couldn't going against her friends for me, the girl who would mile softly at me each morning until the day she didn't. I remember that day when for the first time you didn't smile at me and I admit that it was hurtful but what was most hunted me were your eyes. There was no life in time just sadness. Everyone thought that you have become cruel and heartless but your eyes have told me that you were just hurting and lonely."_

_There is a faraway look on his face and I am unable to say anything._

_Edward has seen that day what no one else did._

_He has been the only one who saw past my façade._

_His eyes turn to me and they are the endless pool of despair._

_For me._

_I would have slapped anyone who would have pitied me but not Edward._

_He doesn't pity me but understands me when he doesn't have any idea what has been hurting me for the past three years._

_I laid my head on his shoulder unable to keep looking into his eyes, my guilt surfacing yet again reminding how horrible of a human being I am._

I blink back the tears the memory has brought.

It has been fifteen days since that day and I have tried to tell him the truth about the bet many times but a look into his sweet innocent green eyes stops me death in the tracks.

I don't think I have it in me to tell the truth to him because I have no doubt that it would break him.

**A/N I have sent the next chapter of love happens to my Beta but I would be posting the teaser for the next chapter on my blog. Go and check if you have time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter**

I compose my face, trying to push away the thoughts of the bet away from my mind knowing no doubt that a look at me and Edward would know that something is wrong with me.

He knows me better than I know myself.

I drop my eyes on the notebook on my lap just as he lifts his eyes as if sensing my eyes on him because I know I could compose my face but he says he only has to look into my eyes to know what I am really feeling.

_"Your eyes are like the window to your very soul. They cannot lie."_

I try to look as if I am concentrating hard on what I am reading as I feel his eyes burn holes into my head.

"Bella"

He calls out but I don't lift my head.

How do I tell him what inner turmoil I am going through?

He deserves better than this.

Not a girlfriend who constantly keeps crying for no reason.

I hear the bed shuffle and a minute later Edward is beside me, lifting my chin and his eyes questioning me.

I don't think I could really tell him what is going inside me, what is giving so much grieve so I go for the second thing that is bothering me.

"Why don't you want me, Edward?"

I ask because it seems he doesn't want me.

Although he has told me that he loves me but every time I try to further our physical relationship he backs away.

I don't why.

But it is making me insecure.

I know it's stupid but I can't help you.

My eyes search his and they seem to go through various emotions, too fast for me to comprehend their meaning.

Suddenly, understanding washes all over his face and he smiles softly at me.

His hands move to cup my face and he leans forward to lightly, lovingly kiss my lips but the passion behind the kiss is impossible to ignore.

One of his hands move to back of my neck, tilting my head to deepen the kiss as the other moves to my neck, lightly grazing my breasts causing my nipple to harden, to my waist and finally moving around it to my back.

He uses the hand at my back to push me toward him and the kiss just deepens a bit.

He leans back against the headboard and I go to straddle him with my legs on either side of his body.

He guides me toward him and I gasp into his mouth as I feel his hard on right where I could feel myself getting wet.

I know what he is doing.

He is showing me how much he wants me.

I roll my hips eliciting a groan from him which in return causes the shivers of desire to pass through my body.

His arms wrap around me, crushing me into his body even more, even it is possible.

This passion only ignited by his kiss is too intense, too raw and I wonder why I have I even thought that he doesn't want me?

Oh yeah! He always stops before we could do anything more than kissing.

But not today, not now.

Not when I am almost at the point of explosion.

My one hand goes to the back of Edward's head to keep him from moving away from me and the other goes behind my back to take one of Edward's hands.

Together, I move our hands so that it is resting on my right breast and just stop.

He would have to be the one to go further.

If he wants to.

He lips freezes against mine and I reassign myself to the fact that he is going to stop.

But imagine my surprise when he leans back a bit and I feel his hands hastily moving, lightly brushes my breast, his eyes on mine watching for any reluctance from me, both of us breathing heavily.

As if it is even going to fund any.

After a few testing passes, he grows a bit confidence and he cups my breast in his hand.

A moan and a low groan escapes us getting lost in our erratic breathing.

Suddenly his lips crash on mine and I am pinned to the bed, Edward's hands groping my breasts.

His kisses are frantic making me dizzy with need and I want the clothes off but even this state of arousal I know it would asking a little too much from Edward.

Edward's hard body is pressed against me and my hands go to his biceps that I can feel.

our past make out have made me realize that underneath the baggy clothes that Edward wears there is a hard and strong and perfect body hidden.

I can feel it right now.

Edward has told me that Emmet has a home gym at his house where he is forced to work out there at least four times a week by Emmet.

I would have to remember to thank Emmet later.

All thoughts of thanking someone flies from my mind as Edward hips buck against mine and I feel Edward's cock right where I crave the friction most.

Edward's lips leaves mine and they travel to my neck, sucking, licking, and biting.

Edward's actions and movements are almost feral and I love every moment of it.

I love it that right now his desire for me so much that it has shattered all the self control Edward had around me for the past one month.

My eyes widen as I feel Edward's hand lower my top with my bra cup to expose my right breast to him and not even a second later I feel his mouth enveloping my painfully hard nipple to his mouth.

I have no idea from where this confidence has come but I am certainly not complaining.

Our hips dance against each other, pulling and pushing, the feel of his against me more intense and passionate then I have ever felt.

Panting breath echoes through the room as my inevitable orgasm approaches.

From the sounds Edward is making I am sure he is close to.

The feel of his hands and mouth is too much for me and I come.

Hard.

Soon Edward follows me and I watch as he throws his head back, his eyes closes and his mouth opens as my name falls from his lips.

It's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

His head drops into my neck, his face buried into my neck, both of ours breathing heavy and then he whispers,

"Thank you, Bella."

His voce full of awe and wonder and gratitude and I giggle.

It should have been me thanking me not him.

For loving me for who I am really am

For standing up for me over his friend

Just for being him.

After our breathing becomes normal, Edward gets up to sit beside me and with flaming red cheeks, he covers me back and I have to bit the inside of my cheek from laughing at how adorable and cute he is looking right now.

"I..um I should go."

My heart drops at his words but soon the reason Edward seems in hurry to go becomes clear.

He is squirming and my eyes widen as I realize that he just came in his pants.

No doubt he wants to get out, it must be uncomfortable.

I bit my lips to once again stop myself from laughing and squels out a yes, feeling myself blushing.

He smiles at me and leans forward to give me a chaste give before collecting his things and going toward the door.

He opens the door and turns around.

He keeps looking at me thinking and I could tell that he wants to say something but is not quite sure he should or not.

I let him work it in his head and after few minutes of pondering whatever it is he is thinking he takes a deep breath and says,

"Bella, will you…I mean…. Do you…I would…"

Another deep breath.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?"

I blink once, twice, thrice at me.

I swear I heard him ask me to go on a date with him.

Taking my reaction as rejection he starts babbling.

"You don't have to. I understand if you don't want to go with me-"

Faster then I think is possible, I am across the room and I throw myself at him squealing.

"Yes, yes, yes."

His shock at my sudden movement disappears quickly and then he wraps his arms around me and gazes softly at me, his green eyes twinkling from behind his glasses.

"Tomorrow?"

He asks a little unsure and I nod eagerly.

He places me back on my feet and after giving me a chaste kiss which turns into more he is on his way to his home.

I fall on my bed and cannot help the goofy grin on my face.

I have a date on with one Edward Cullen.

I close my eyes dreaming of tomorrow unaware that the next time I would see Edward, he would be fighting for his life.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Warning: there is brief mention of abuse and violence in this chaper.**

_My back hits my locker with a force that I know it would leave a bruise but right now, I don't care._

_The heat of Edward's kiss is making my toes curl and I know I need oxygen but the feel and taste of his is too great to ignore._

_Suddenly, I hear "I kissed the girl" in the background and I am confused by the sound._

_Slowly Edward's mouth and hands starts to slowly fade and I open my eyes._

Shit! I was dreaming and the song is my ring tone.

I look at my side table tells me that it is 2 in the morning and I quickly grab my phone ready to tell the asshole who is quickly that normal people sleep at 2 a.m.

Only I can't find my voice one I hear the person on the other side of the phone.

"Bella, its Alice. Edward…he..he is in hospital."

***TB***

I run, my breathing heavy, my gaze blurred due to the tears I couldn't stop toward the operation theater Edward is currently fighting for his life.

When Alice called with raw panic ad agony in her voice has rendered me speechless and I could nothing but stare into the darkness completely paralyzed by the fear and shock.

Somehow Alice had understood my inability to say anything and she has waited until I could find my voice.

I had gotten up from by bed, my breathing picking up and I had barely managed to get out where but once again she understood.

So here I am running toward a boy who has unknowingly stolen my heart.

I turn around the corner and I could see Alice in Esme's arms softly consoling her.

Emmett is also there sitting on the bench and there is someone else there in his arms but I can't see her nor do I care to.

I reach Esme and Alice with tears flowing unbidden, the force of which is taking by ability to stand.

Without a word, Esme opens her other arm for me and I fall into them, crying my heart out.

The strength of the woman whose arms are around me is beyond description.

Her son is fighting for his life and here she is consoling us.

I now know from where Edward's gentle and loving nature has come from.

After I have no tears left, I collect myself and extract myself from Esme's arm.

"What happened?"

The sound of my voice is unlike mine, so horse and almost too low to be heard but Esme understands.

She opens her mouth to answer when I hear footsteps behind me and Esme's eyes go to something behind my back.

I turn my head and my brows pucker as I see the person behind me.

Jasper hale.

There are no of scratches on his face; his forehead bandaged so is his arm.

What the hell is he doing here?

My blood boils ad I am up in a second from my seat as I realize that he is the reason that Edward is here.

Or so I thought.

"How could you?"

I screech before I slap him on the face and again and again and he lets me.

I couldn't see past the red haze before my eyes and I keep hurting him until I feel a pair of arms around me.

And I stupidly hope that they belong to Edward.

Of course, that's not the case.

"Shh, Izzy he hasn't done anything."

I hear Emmett whisper in my ear and I finally sag into his arms, all the fight escaping my body.

I want my Edward right now. Only he can make everything right.

I lift my teary eyes toward jasper's face and there is so much pain and regret there, that I can see but I don't have it in me to think of the reason.

"Bella"

I might have been surprised at the sound of Rose's voice but as I had said before I don't have it in me.

I just want Edward here with me, all right.

I sigh and toward the sound of her voice and I can't help the gasp that escapes me.

Her face is bruised, her lower lip has a cut and she looks terrible.

"I am the reason he is inside, battling for his life."

***TB***

I can't digest what I am hearing right now.

It's too much.

Apparently rose had gone to a party today and on the ride back her car broke.

Some boys from another school were near the place where she became standard.

They started to behave with her and no matter how much she said no, they would not stop.

Before they could do something irreversible, Edward was there.

Edward had a late shift at the shop he worked in and has to spend extra time there.

He saw what was happening and went to save her but he had the foresight to inform Emmet what is going down who in turn informed Jasper.

Edward might have muscles but he wasn't strong enough to fight the six of them and they had some hockey sticks with them.

The gratitude and shame in Rose's voice, she told me how Edward has fought for her, how he had not let them touch her fighting for awareness until Emmett and Jasper were there was palpable.

She now sees what Edward truly is.

By the time Emmett and then Jasper were finally there with police Edward was severely beaten.

And now he is fighting for his, like a hero e is.

Even all through this I can't fight the pride I feel for the boy who I am in love with.

Only Edward would do something for a girl who has been nothing but spiteful toward him.

That is who Edward Cullen is.


	29. Chapter 29

My eyes closes, tears flow down and my head falls on the glass in front of me.

My raged breathing is making it difficult to inhale adequate amount of oxygen.

Edward battered and unconscious body is too much for me to take and it feels as if the life is literally been squeezed out me.

The image of Edward's crooked smile and the sound of his heartily laughter is the only thing that gives me the power to finally turn the knob of Edward's door and enter with my eyes still closed.

With some remaining strength, I open my eyes and once again it feels as if the wind has been knocked out of me.

There are so many tubes attached to his body and his face is so pale and sullen but he looks so in peace.

Like he is proud of himself.

And rightly so.

I take his banged hand in my mine, bringing it to my cheek and cry out my heart, knowing only Edward could make it better.

Only him.

It has been hours since he has been out of Operation Theater but he has yet to gain conscious.

"Edward, please."

I plead for him to open his beautiful green eyes, to smile, to once again tell me how much he loves.

I want to tell him how proud of him I am.

I want to tell him everything.

I want to be with him without the guilt weighting down on me.

I want to tell him that I fell in love with even though it was never a part of the bet.

I just did.

I lean forward and pepper his scarred face with feather-soft kisses.

"Please…get up Edward! I love….. you so much…. Please don't l….eave me alone. I won't… be able to make in this world ….without you."

I whisper into his ear between my sobs.

My whole body is shaking with an effort to completely breakdown.

His voice, his words rings through my ears making it unable to hold myself.

_"You are the most beautiful girl in the world….inside and outside."_

But I am not; I am horrible from inside as beautiful I am from outside.

_"I would love you like no one else did…you are my forever."_

He is going to hate me once he realizes the truth.

Once he knows about the bet, he would want nothing with me.

But I don't care.

Not now, not when he is fighting for his life.

I would take his hatred with a smile on my face if it means he would live.

"I love you Edward."

I whisper into his ear, ever so softly.

Praying that he lives.

A ray of hope shines through the darkness as I feel the light squeeze of his fingers against my hand.

He could hear me.

Leaning back, I say earnestly.

"Edward, fight for your life, please Edward, for me. For your mother who loves you like no other, your little sister who is going to need you to protect her, just like you protected Rose today. I am so proud of you Edward."

A squeeze on my hand

The fluttering of his eyelashes and then ever so slowly his eyes open.

His green eyes filled with wonder and pain and love.

Love for me.

And once again his eyes closes but the one glimpse of his green eyes are enough to tell me that he would fight.

That everything would be fine.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Hi! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I would have posted this yesterday but I am ill and it took me whole day to just write this chapter.**

The sound of his laughter is like music to my ears.

It has been two months since Edward was first admitted in the hospital.

Yes it has taken time for him to fully recover but he is finally going home today.

Right now Edward has Bree in tucked into his side and they are talking in whispers to each other, so that no one else can hear them.

But it doesn't matter.

He is here and he is fine.

That's the only thing that matters.

So much have happened in the last two months.

_Edward scrunches his nose at the hospital food and I shake my head at his childish behavior._

_God! He looks so cute._

_Esme has told me that one thing Edward doesn't compensate is his food and he has to eat the horrible looking food for the past one week._

_His recovery has been slow but steady and I couldn't be gladder._

_One month at the hospital has been too much._

_A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts and a second later a very nervous Rose enters the room._

_Without her telling me, I know why she is here._

_To make amends._

_But what she doesn't know is that Edward doesn't hold grudges._

_Ever._

_She has been around for the whole time but didn't have the guts to talk to Edward._

_She really doesn't know Edward at all._

_Edward lifts his from the food, he has been glaring at the past fifteen minutes and his eyes widen as he realizes who has decided to graze us._

_"Can I talk to you?"_

_Rose whisper asks him and his eyes widen even more and he nods timidly._

_Although Edward doesn't hold grudges, he is vary of her._

_But can you blame him._

_I don't._

_Rose takes the stool, the one same as mine but on the other side._

_Knowing they would want privacy, I try to get up but Edward's hand in my stops him._

_I look into his green eyes full with uncertainty and I know that I cannot leave him._

_"Edward, I am so sorry…I have been always been such a bitch to you."_

_Rose's voice grows weaker by every word but she continues to apologize._

_"You have been nothing but kind toward me but every time I decided to ignore it just because you were not one of the popular ones."_

_Tears are continuously leaking from her eyes and one look in Edward's eyes tells me everything._

_He has already forgiven her._

_Before she could say another word, Edward, with great difficulty, puts his banged hand over her and her eyes meets his._

_"It's all right."_

_Those three words seem to have broken Rose and sobs rake her body._

_Being the guy Edward is he leans his worn out body forward and takes her in his arms._

That day I didn't feel any jealousy seeing them toward.

If anything, Edward's seems to get more perfect in my eyes.

Jasper has always made amends with Edward and that was the first time, I saw Jasper cry.

I had felt the guilt and shame rolling out of him and still do.

And only Edward could forgive someone like jasper, only he has that big heart.

But would he forgive me, for what I did.

I doubt even Edward would have heart to forgive me.

***TB***

"You need to tell him the truth, Izzy."

I close my eyes at Jasper's words, knowing he speaks nothing but truth.

Leaning back against the wall beside jasper, I open my eyes to see Esme fussing over Edward.

He doesn't show it but all the attention is too much for him but he still humors his mother, knowing it would make her feel better.

I turn toward Jasper, who has his arms crossed across his chest and is looking at Edward with a new found respect.

For the past two months, Jasper has taken the role of Edward's protector.

Edward, the one person, we have all thought is nothing but weak, is the strongest person we would ever meet.

Rose and Emmet are once together and so are Alice and Jasper.

Apparently, Alice always had a crush on Jasper but his behavior toward Edward has always stopped her.

My hand moves to the front pocket of my jacket where I could feel the letter I had placed there earlier.

I don't have the courage to tell him the truth.

I would not be able to look into his eyes and tell him the truth.

Yes, I am aware that I am being a coward but this is the only way I could think of.

My only hope, wish is that Edward would be able to find it in him to forgive me.


	31. Chapter 31

Four days.

Four days since I have placed the envelope explaining the truth about the bet on Edward's bedside

Four days since I have avoided Edward.

I have been avoiding Edward and his continues phone calls for the past four days.

I am scared.

Sacred that he is only calling me to ask me why I have done this.

For answers, I don't have.

The sound of something outside my window brings me out of my thoughts.

My heart hammers inside my chest as I realize that something, _someone _is outside my door opening to a balcony and my fucking parents are once again absent.

Slowly getting out of my bet, I walk toward my closet where I have thrown the baseball bat; my oblivious father had bought me.

Absentee father of mine thought I play baseball, still does.

But hey, it is probably going to save me.

Slowly edging toward the door as quietly as possible, I tighten my grip on bat and slightly open it only to find Edward on the other side of it.

I have never in my life imagined my nerdy Edward doing something like.

He must be royally pissed at me for doing something as drastic as coming to my room from the balcony at three in the morning.

He could be possibly get arrested for it.

How the hell he passed through the security alarm; I have no idea.

But again Edward is a fucking computer genius.

His face unsure is soon filled with determination as soon as his eyes fall on me.

His green eyes narrow behind his black rimmed glassed and I take a step back as he takes one forward.

"Edward, what-"

I try to get out but his lips on mine silences any and every question I might had.

His right hand goes to the back of my neck keeping my face attached to his while his other hand takes hold of my hip bone.

He is pissed.

The way he is kissing me is enough to tell me that he is very angry.

The truth has really hurt him.

Suddenly he leans back and hurt filled eyes find mine.

I close my eyes just from thinking about the next words that would leave his mouth.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

My eyes snap open at his words and I could do nothing but gape at him as he continues speaking in the broken voice.

"I missed you so much Bella. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand, you could at least have told me that."

His eyes are filled with pain but I am too shaken up by his words.

For four days I have been under the impression that he hates me because he knows about the bet but the truth is he doesn't.

He had not read the letter.

But how is it possible?

"Edward, I-"

I try to open my mouth to tell him the truth because he needs to know.

But the look on his stops me.

He looks so broken.

When he had woken up in the hospital, all battered and bruised, with pain in every part of him, he was stronger but not now.

I decide at that moment I cannot tell him the truth.

Not right now, at least.

Tomorrow, I will tell him tomorrow.

On his face.

For now I need to him to not doubt my feeling for him.

I am not only going to tell him how I feel, but also show him.

"Edward."

Holding his face in my hands, my eyes holding him, I tell him the three words that would tell him exactly how I feel about him.

"I love you."

His eyes widen and his eyes fill with tears but I could see the hope in them.

He still doesn't believe me completely but he hopes.

"You love me? I….I don't repulse you?"

My heart clenches and so does my eyes as his words pierces those my heart but i take a deep breath, resolved to erase all doubt from his mind.

I open my eyes and smile at him willing my tears away.

My lips meets his cheek, his eyelids, his nose peppering his whole face with kisses.

He starts panting as I kiss his along jaw achingly slowly, his arms wrapping around me in tight embrace.

He head drops to my neck and he sighs into my neck.

"Bella."

His voice is filled with everything I am feeling right now

Anticipation

Lust

Nervous

Excitement

….love.

My hand finds the top button of his shirt and slowly I open it soon followed by others.

I gasp as I feel Edward lips at the junction where my neck and shoulder meets, he doesn't kiss it but he sucks.

Hard.

Suddenly his head snaps up and then right in front of me, his eyes darkens just before his lips meet mine.

I accepted the kiss to be hard but it's soft, lovingly no less passionate.

Just like Edward.

He leans back and rests his forehead against mine all the while his eyes never leaving mine.

Sometime during looking into each other's eyes we come to a silent agreement.

It's time.

I know he still wants answers and I need to tell him the truth but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

Getting out of his arms, I take his hand in mine and walk backward toward my bed.

Clothes get tossed around the room until we are in nothing but our birth suits.

Edward's shy but love filled kisses awakens my soul which was till now doormat.

Desire flows through my vein, coursing through my body finally settling between my legs.

It's sloppy, it's awkward, and it's perfect.

As Edward slides inside I feel myself being completed.

Moans and grunts fills the room and I feel myself coming undone underneath him so followed by his warm seed filling me.

The room is filled with labored breaths and…love.

I open my eyes with the feel of warmth and love surrounding my body to find eyes looking back at me with awe.

He leans forward kissing me softly, lovingly, warmly.

And I can feel his love in it unlike the other lips that touched mine.

His feelings are generous.

"I need to go, mom would freak out if I am not in the room."

He says once he leans back and I nod my head with sadness already crawling inside me but knowing he is right.

I do not bother to get dressed as I see him getting dresses and dreads starts scrunching inside me.

I feel as if everything is about to change.

With a final kiss, he makes his way out of the window and something inside me is begging me to stop him but I just shake my head at myself.

I am being paranoid.

***TB***

I step outside my car as the memories of last night floods through my mind but any happiness I was feeling evaporates as I see the scene around me.

Everyone around me is looking at me strange expression filling me with dread.

Some looks disguised with me, some proud and some with sadistic smile.

My eyes scan the ground when my eyes find the familiar mop of bronze hair.

His head is bend looking something in the phone while leaning against Emmett's jeep.

Emmett is standing beside him, his face a mask of anger and dread once again course through me.

As if sensing my eyes on him, Edward head snaps up and his green eyes meet my brown one.

So many emotions swirl behind black rimmed glasses.

Denial

Disbelief

Hurt

And I just know.

Somehow I know that he knows the truth and not the way I wanted him to.

I had every intention of telling him but it seems someone beat me to it.

I read the question on his face as if he has said it loud enough.

_Why?_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N hi guys. Surprise! So here is the prologue and extra.**

_Three months later_

My mind is all over the place as I walk toward my room with a paper bag in my hand that held a test that would decide my destiny.

Three months have passed since the last time Edward talked to me.

_My heart breaks as I see his pain through his soulful eyes._

_As I take a step toward him, he takes a step back and turns toward Emmett._

_I stop death in my track as I see him talking to Emmett, desperation clear on his face._

_Making their way into the jeep, they are gone._

_The look on Edward face just before he had turned to Emmett conferred my worst fears._

_He would never forgive me._

_My knees give away but a pair of strong arms holds onto me to keep me from falling on the ground._

_I quickly turn around stupidly wishing it is Edward holding me but my heart breaks all over again as I see Jasper's pained face._

_My shoulders shake from my sobs and I could only ask him,_

_"How? How?"_

_Taking a step away from me, he takes out his iphone from his pocket and after shuffling on it for sometimes, hands it over to me._

_My eyes widen as I see Lauren huffing about the bet Jasper made him regarding Edward._

_Him mocking me. _

_Me agreeing for the bet._

_Known to us someone has tapped us._

_My tears filled eyes find Jasper and he explains._

_"Jessica taped that shit. She said that she was just tapping Lauren's face to tease her later but then she couldn't resist tapping the bet."_

_I close my eyes, tears making their way down my checks._

_"And she told James about the video and….."_

_And he distributed it to everyone._

James, when confronted, said that he wanted to get even with me for breaking his heart.

We both know that there has been nothing between us.

His ego was bruised when I refused to him touch me.

I look down at the stick in my hand and my eyes starts filling with tears as I see two bright lines.

I am pregnant.

With Edward's baby.

It was just a stupid bet, nothing else.

I close my eyes and I could feel that I am about to lose the little control I have over me.

After trying uselessly to contain myself, I let go.

I cry for my dreams of a perfect future.

A dream that would never become a reality.

Sitting on my knees, I wrap my arms around myself, a loud scream escaping me.

Somewhere in my mind, I thank my lucky stars that no one is at home, not that I expected my parents to be there.

I start rocking back and forth, hugging my knees to my chest trying to control my tears.

I never thought that I would be pregnant at 17 with a child whose father was nothing more than a bet for me but became my life.

For a moment my heart swells with love for our child and then like a cold bucket of water, I remember the reality.

He would never want this baby especially after what I had done with him.

I know how much what I had done to him have changed him.

He would never want anything to do with his baby.

And I know I am the only one responsible for it.

I have seen the pure hatred in his eyes for me.

But can someone blame him?

No, certainly not.

I lie on the floor still hugging my knees to my chest.

I know I would need to tell him this.

But how?

He hates me and rightfully so.

I remember the look in his eyes when he became aware of the truth.

The hurt and pain in his eyes killed me that day.

_Edward has not stepped inside the school for past three days._

_I have been sitting outside his house for the past two hours trying to gather the courage to step out of the car._

_The rain is pouring down and the environment is gloomy just like my heart. _

_Suddenly the front door opens and walks out Edward._

_My time has been up._

_I step out of my car and starts walking toward him._

_He looks at me with those bloodshot eyes, the rain plastering his hairs to his forehead._

_The green in his eyes are barely visible due to hurt and pain in those beautiful eyes._

_"How could you do that to me, Isabella? I loved you so much"_

_He tries to say in an angry voice but I could hear the pure agony in it_

_Loved me, not loves me.._

_And it hurts when he calls me Isabella._

_I open my mouth to tell him that it's not true but we both know it is very much true._

_He looks at me one last time with disgust clean in those green eyes I have come to love._

He hates me now, doesn't even look at me.

Like I don't exist.

I don't blame him.

I place a hand on my stomach and I know without a doubt I would never give up this baby, no matter what future throws at me.

My baby is the symbol of only love I have gotten in my life.

I smile through my tears as I conclude that I might not have Edward but I have a piece of him inside me.

I close my eyes and a vision of a green eyed and bronze hair baby boy fills my mind.

Suddenly, I feel happiness that I have only found with Edward.

Edward will always be with me in the form of our child no matter whether he decides to in this child life or not.

**A/N So**, **how will Edward react? What do you think?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter**

Eventually, I collect myself from the floor with my decision made.

I will tell Edward about the baby but I will do it face to face, not in a letter.

I still don't know what happened to the letter.

I had placed it on the night stand right beside Edward's glasses then how come he didn't read it.

Anyways, right now I need to tell him about the life inside me but how.

How will I be able to tell him the truth when he doesn't even want to look at me?

_It has been a week since the truth about the bet came out but I haven't seen Edward since then._

_Although I have seen Alice and Emmett but there has been no sign of Edward._

_I pace the ground before my car waiting, hoping, praying that he shows up today. _

_I didn't have the guts to go to his house._

_I know that once again I am being a coward but I am afraid I would run into Esme and I don't have it in me to look into her eyes._

_Not after what I did with her son._

_I watch as I see Emmett's car entering the school grounds and I release the breath I wasn't aware I was holding when I see Edward sitting in the passenger seat._

_He is here._

_A small smile lights my face as his beautiful face comes into my view after so long but it doesn't last long when I remember he is not talking to me._

_And might not talk to me ever._

_I shake my head from side to side trying to get rid of the negative thoughts._

_Edward has also said to be positive._

_I will my legs to start walking but they seem to be glued to one point refusing to listen to me. _

_His eyes are downcast, not meeting anyone's, not even waiting for Alice or Emmett._

_I could hear others snickering around him and I feel sick as I remember how everyone h__ad congratulated me for popping Edward's cherry._

_There words not mine._

_Sick, twisted people but who am I really to judge them considering I was just like them mere three months ago._

_He walks toward me unknown of my presence and I finally gather the courage to speak once he passes me._

_"Edward"_

_He stops, shoulder tensing, back still as if he has stopped breathing, I wait._

_I wait for him to acknowledge me but I Alice and Emmet has caught up with him and now I have a very angry Alice in front of me._

_But there is more than anger in her eyes._

_I can see the pain, betrayal, agony._

_Not only have I broken Edward's trust but Alice's and Emmet's trust also._

_They trusted me and not only me but Jasper and Rosalie also._

_And what did we do?_

_We broke it in the most brutal, cruel way._

_The three of them true love and we shown them cruelty._

_"You have the nerve-"_

_She grits out but before she could say further, I hear his voice._

_"Alice, I want to talk to her."_

_His voice is still beautiful but it is void of emotions._

_But my heart still soars at the thought that he still wants to talk to me, maybe just maybe there is still hope for us._

_I turn toward him, hope filling me as my eyes fall on him._

_He is not looking at me but at the empty space before him._

_I hear Alice huff somewhere behind me before I hear them, Alice and Emmet, leaving._

_"What can I do for you Isabella?"_

_My heart clenches in my chest, tears prickles the side of my eyes and breathing hitches._

_I take deep breaths, trying to get my emotion under control._

_"Edward, please….I …am really sorry….."_

_I try to get more words out of my mouth, willing myself to just say something but the lump in my throat leaves me helpless._

_"Is that all?"_

_There is simply nothing in his voice, which is worse than his anger._

_I would have taken his hatred right now instead of this….nothing._

_"Edward…I…."_

_Why cannot I say something, this is ridicules._

_He needs to know the truth._

_He needs to know that this might have started with a bet but he made me fall in love with him._

_He made it impossible not to._

_I am just telling myself to say something when the second bell rings and I look at him still unable to say something._

_I watch mesmerized, frozen on my place as he realizes a long breath through his nose and starts walking toward the school door._

_I stay there watching him like a moron when he stops a few inches away from me and then he speaks,_

_"I was wrong about you. You are really what Alice and Emmett thought about you. Congratulations for winning the bet. I am glad that someone good-for-nothing like me was able to do you some good. Goodbye."_

_And just like that, without even a single glance at me, he walks away from me leaving me to crumble on the dirt floor with stones digging into my knees._

He had not spoken much that that but his those few sentences were enough to break me.

And I had no one to blame for it.

Needless to say I did not attempt to speak to him after that day.

Some might think that I have taken the easy but I know in my heart it is not the truth.

I have done enough to hurt his feeling; the least I can do is leave him alone.

**A/N Next chapter: Day after tomorrow**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I was supposed to post it yesterday. Wasn't I? Sorry I forgot. Forgive me? Pretty please.**

**Chapter**

I clutch the phone in my left hand pressing the speaker to my ear, my other hand twirling the coiled wire of the landline while I wait for someone to answer the phone on other side.

"Hello, Seattle medical center. How may I help you?"

My hands shake due to my nerves but I take a deep breath before exhaling through my nose as I answer her.

"I want to set an appointment with the gynecologist."

My voice is steady unlike my mind taking me by surprise.

"We have an appointment tomorrow afternoon at two. Is that good for you?"

"Yes"

Once again my voice is steady, no tremors I would accept it to have.

"Good. May I know who is it I am speaking to?"

Suddenly I cannot find my voice and I realize why my voice had been steady.

Until now I was an unknown person but now she would know my name, she would know that I am one of those teenager girls who were stupid enough to fall pregnant.

"Bella…Bella swan."

I have chosen to go to Seattle because I don't want to run into someone who knows me or my parents.

I don't want my parents to know. Not yet.

Not before I tell Edward.

Still I didn't tell her my real name.

I replace the phone after confirming the appointment and then just stare at it.

Should I call him?

The more I stall; the more difficult it will become for me to tell him. but something tells me he wouldn't be thrilled to hear my voice, let alone listen to me.

I sigh.

I wonder how Edward would react.

He has been…distant for the lack of better words, not only just from me but from others also.

It's not like that Edward was very sociable before the bet but he used to smile and laugh with Alice and Emmet at least.

But now, I don't even see him utter a word at lunch while I sit with Rosalie and Jasper.

Rosalie and Jasper.

Just like I fell hard for Edward, they fell for Emmett and Alice, respectively.

And they are alone because I was nothing but a coward.

Edward has no idea but both of their loyalty lies with him especially after what he did for Rose.

For Rose, Edward is like the big brother for whom she would do anything and I mean everything.

She worships him.

It's ironic that the person we thought of as nothing but the waste of earth has become the center of our universe.

Edward Cullen is one of those few people that are rare to find and once found should be preserved, loved.

We did the opposite.

We did not see his worth until it was too late.

***TB***

I drum my fingertips on the stirring wheel of my car, biting my lips to the point that I can taste the copper taste of the blood on my tongue but I still don't stop.

The situation I am right now feels so surreal, so unreal.

I don't know what is going to be in my future.

I have to tell Edward that he is going to be a father.

Will he believe me?

And then there is the matter of my parents.

They are going to be ferocious.

I place my hand on my abdomen where I saw a slight bump this morning.

My baby.

The tears fill my eyes before spilling over the rim of eyes but I can't help the smile on my face.

No matter what I will love this baby with every fiber of me.

With a new resolve, I step out of my car toward Seattle medical center.

***TB***

My weight, vitals and blood has been taken for the test and I am waiting for the doctor to confirm what I already know.

For the hundredth time today, I wish for Edward to be here beside me, giving me the strength I am in so desperate in need of with the promise of being there always.

For the baby

For me.

I am well aware that I don't deserve him or his presence but this child sure does.

I will not let my mistakes cost this child its father.

Edward would know about this child and then the decision of whether he wants to be in this child's life or not would be his.

A knock on the door startles me out of my thoughts and I turn to see a older looking doctor entering the room with a clip board in his hands.

"Good morning, Miss swan. I am Doctor Steve Addison."

I smile trying to cover my nerves but the older doctor sees right through me.

"Call me Bella."

I tell him and he gives me an understanding smile.

"First of all, Congratulation Bella. You are fourteen weeks pregnant."

When I hear those words, I don't feel sadness as I had expected.

The moment Doctor Steve confirms the existence of my child inside me I feel elation.

That is not to say that I am not scared to death.

Because I am.

But the love I feel for this child is enough to overcome any and all obstacles.

The doctor takes the chair opposite to me and the look on his face turns serious.

"Now, Miss swan this chart shows that you e seventeen years old. Do your parents know about your condition?"

It takes me a moment to answer him as I was not expecting this question.

"No"

I try to keep the shakiness out of my voice answer Doctor Steve but I fail miserably.

He nod before continuing,

"There are other options for you. You can-"

"I am keeping the baby."

I cut him off already knowing what options he was going to tell me about.

There is no way I am killing my baby or giving it away.

This is the only part of Edward I have.

I would be delusional to think that I have the chance to be with Edward because even if he accepts the child he will never forgive me.

***TB***

I smile at the receptionist as she confirms my appointment scheduled two weeks later for my first ultrasound.

I just hope, Edward will be with me for it.

According to the doctor I need to take it easy as my blood pressure is higher than it should be.

If only he knows why….

"Congratulations Miss Swan. I hope you have a healthy child."

I smile at her and turn around only to stop death as I see the stunned person before me.

Lauren Mallory.

**A/N Next Chapter: day after tomorrow ( I promise).**


	35. Chapter 35

**As promised, Next chapter. ;)**

**Chapter**

I stop breathing as I see an evil smile making its way on Lauren's face.

She has heard the receptionist.

"My, My, My, if it is not Miss Isabella Swan?"

I gulp.

This is not good, not good at all.

This is a disaster in making.

I see helplessly as Lauren limps toward me and my eyes drop to her right leg to find it covered in pink plaster.

Of course, it would be my luck that Lauren would break her leg on the same day I would have my appointment.

And what is it doing here in Seattle instead of Forks Hospital?

But it doesn't matter why and how, because the matter of the fact is she knows.

She knows that I am pregnant and it won't be long before the whole Forks know too.

"Well, I should congratulate you for the bun in your oven."

Her voice is full of mirth and then she laughs.

I glare at her or at least try to but the look on her face tells me that it didn't work.

She can see the fear and the trepidation on my face.

"By the way, do you know who the father of the child is?"

My blood boils as the gist behind her question hits me.

How dare she?

My sexual history might have been vivid but I haven't been with anyone but Edward since the bet.

"Lauren…."

I grit out but she continues speaking as if I haven't just warned her with my voice.

"Is it James? Or it is Jasper's? Oh wait, it is Edwards. No?... Jasper? Edward? I am confused now."

Angry tears well up in my eyes and I close my eyes willing myself to not let her get to me.

She just wants a reaction out of me.

"What do you want?"

I ask through clenched teethes already knowing the answer.

She wants to have her evil version of fun.

Instead of verbalizing her answer, she smiles at me and limps away from me possibly to text everyone to inform about my condition.

And you know what is worse; there is nothing I can do about it.

***TB***

I pace the length of my room, trying to calm myself, fully aware that the stress is not good for the baby.

But I can't help myself.

I don't care what the whole town thinks about me or even my parent's opinion for that matter.

The only one whose outlook matters is Edward.

I need to tell Edward before he comes to his own opinion.

I take deep, calming breath and stare at the iphone in front of me, sending a silent prayer for strength.

I pick the phone, dial the number and then I wait.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

It keeps ringing and I keep waiting, hoping that Edward is the one to pick the phone not Esme.

I haven't talked to Esme since the day Edward became aware about the truth.

I don't have the strength to face her.

I know that it is inevitable since I am carrying her grandchild.

First I need to tell Edward.

The sound of dialer's tone fills my ears and I realize that every one might be at hospital.

I can't go there.

I just can't.

***TB***

I have spent the whole Saturday and Sunday avoiding the phone calls, even the ones from Jasper and Rosalie.

Rosalie even came to the door but Maria told her that I wasn't home at my request.

Rosalie and Jasper has been good friends to be.

Edward's kindness has changed them, just like it changed me.

But I know that they would always choose Edward over me if the need ever ○7rise.

So will I.

It's time to face the music.

I step out of my car, fear gripping me.

Not of what everyone thinks about me-They can all go to hell for all I care- but of what Edward thinks.

I have tried to call Edward numerous times but he was unreachable.

I even tried to call Alice and Emmett but they were unreachable as well.

There is no one to blame for my condition except me.

If only I had been able to tell Edward the truth about the bet myself, he would have been with me.

I wouldn't have to face everything alone.

My eyes scan the parking lot until they land on Edward who is leaning against Emmet's jeep.

His eyes closed and I can see a slight smile on his lips.

Guilt once again grips me as I realize what I have done to this sweet innocent man.

And I am going to once again change his world once I tell him about the baby.

Will he hate me for falling pregnant?

Will he believe me when I tell him that the baby is his unlike Lauren?

I take deep breaths, steeling myself for the inevitable.

Now or Never

**A/N Next Chapter: day after tomorrow**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter**

I take a step toward him but my steps are halted by a body.

I lift my eyes and a sigh escapes me.

Rosalie

"Is it true?"

She asks in a voice that is equal parts angry and worried.

I just nod, my eyes dropping on the ground already too tired.

Hormones.

"Izzy…"

He voice trails off maybe due to the fact that she has no idea of what she is supposed to say.

_Me too sweaty, me too._

The first warning bells rings and I lift my eyes to her face which is full of pity and sadness.

I give her a sad smile and make my way toward the school hall.

I know she won't understand it but she has nothing to pity me for.

Yes, I am afraid to tell Edward,

Yes, it is unexpected and I am scared as hell but I don't regret it.

I will never regret what happened between Edward and me that night.

That was the first night I felt what making love feels like.

How could I ever regret something that beautiful or something, someone created as the result of that night?

I can't, I won't.

***TB***

"Are you sure?"

"OH God… pregnant?"

"Who…father is?"

"So sad….."

From the moment I had set a foot in the school building, the whispers started; at least I started noticing the looks and whisper once I was away from Edward.

It's tiring, it's…unbearable at times because the matter of the fact is that I am a seventeen year old teenage would-be mother.

I am not prepared for this.

While this is true I don't regret the child growing inside me, I am scared and I feel…. lonely.

I can't do it alone.

I take a seat opposite to Jasper with Rosalie sitting next to me in the cafeteria.

I can see Edward sitting two tables down from us.

His head is tilted down as always but there is a strange tension in his body which is highly unusual.

There is no doubt in my mind that he knows about my pregnancy but does he know it's his?

Has he connected the dots?

"Have you told him?"

Jasper voice filters through my thoughts bringing me back to reality and my eyes find him.

This is the first time I have met him today, first time since the news of my pregnancy was aired.

His eyes are full of sympathy and a promise.

I promise to be there for him and I am thankful for it.

But he is not enough and he knows it.

It's incredible how that one incident where Edward saved Rose changed Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale.

I smile at him as these two are the only friends I have left and shake my head.

"I tried but…I couldn't reach him."

Suddenly, my untouched food seems like the most interesting thing and I stare down at it, hard.

"You need to tell him before he comes at the wrong conclusion."

I don't look up from the tray as I whisper a quite, "I know."

And then everyone is quite for the rest of the lunch period, no one having any idea what to say.

***TB***

Edward is already sitting in his chair when I enter the biology class but I dare not look at him.

My eyes are on the floor and I can hear others talking about me once again.

I can feel their eyes burning holes in my head but I don't lift my eyes.

Once I reach my seat, I slide into my seat and take my books out of my bag.

The lecture starts and I can feel Edward eyes looking at me.

I don't have the courage to look at him.

What am I supposed to say?

Half way through the period, I take deep breath, trying to calm my heart and turn toward him only to find he is not looking at my face.

He is looking at my stomach.

My breathing hitches and a pathetic sound escapes my lips at the look on his face.

It's soft and hopeful and…so Edward.

His eyes snap up to me and I really want to cry as his eyes meet mine.

It's been so long since I had the pleasure of looking into his eyes.

The last time I gazed into his emerald eyes they were full of pain and hatred.

But now they are full of questions.

Questions that are difficult for him to ask but whose answers are important enough for him to let me into his being by letting me see the window of his soul.

I know once Edward knows about his child growing inside me he will push his anger at me because Edward is just like that.

He is so much mature for his age then the boys around us.

He had been so much in this sort life.

He supports his mother financially by working in the mechanic shop in La push.

He is not only a big brother to Bree but he has to act as her father also sometimes.

He had too many responsibilities as it is and not for the first time I think of letting him in the dark.

Let him think the baby is not his.

But it is not right.

Besides it's a small town, I can't leave with my condition and Edward won't live his family.

I need to tell him.

I start to nod to tell him the truth but before I can we are caught by the teacher red-handed not concentrating.

"Miss Swan, Mister Cullen. Concentrate on the class."

Both of our head snap to the teacher and just like that, the chances of my confessions are gone.

**A/N Next Chapter: day after tomorrow**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter **

I didn't get the chance to talk to Edward after the class as Mister Banner had called him talk about something.

It's like someone out there doesn't want me to tell him the truth.

I sigh and feel it is all I do these days.

This is ridiculous.

How hard is it to tell the father of your unborn child that he is about to become a father?

I get up from my seat and move toward my locker to get my clothes for P.E. not expecting that I am about to see truly how vicious high school can be.

I stop dead in front of my locker not believing the sight before me yet knowing it is truth.

My breathing hitches, the tears I have worked so hard to stop comes unbidden as the damn I have build over my emotions cracks before splitting open in two.

A sob escapes me as I rip the paper; ugly degrading paper from the locker and run like my life depends on it not caring if I am skipping the school.

This is beyond humiliating.

I hear snickers around me, cruel laughing from around me making me almost believes that this is a nightmare because no one could be this cruel.

But the pain and mortification I am feeling is too much to be just an ugly dream.

My feet keeping taking me somewhere my mind is too occupied to comprehend or care until I hit something.

I slid to my knees and my forehead drops to a cool surface.

I lift my head and could make out something red through my blurry eyes.

It takes me a moment to realize that the cool surface is the metal that creates the door of my car and I am in the parking lot.

I crush the paper by curling my hand into the fist, everything coming down on me.

How could have I thought that I can I do this?

I can't.

This is too much.

The actual reality of the situation has just hit me.

There is no way Edward will believe me if I somehow tell him that he is the father.

How could he if this is what everyone thinks of me?

I sob so loudly, so desperately so unlike me once again whishing that Edward would come out and wrap his arms around me saying 'Everything will be fine.'

And I will believe him because Edward would never lie.

Everything will be perfect if he is with me.

I bang my head on my car to the point that it starts hurting but I don't stop because I c○7n't.

The hurt is too much, the agony is too much.

I hand comes between my forehead and car before I feel an arm wrapping around.

"Everything will be fine."

I freeze as I hear the same word I was wishing to hear but not from the person I wanted.

This is not Edward's arm around me.

This is not Edward's voice reassuring me.

It's Jasper.

I turn toward the person who has also lost the love of his life like me just because I was scared of telling the truth.

I wish I had listened to him and told Edward myself instead of relying on a letter.

Stupid me.

His arm around me forces me to place my head on his shoulder and without saying a word he starts soothing me.

This small act of care, friendship…acceptance doesn't help my crying; instead more forceful sobs escape me.

His other hand reaches for my fisted hand trying to uncurl it but I resist.

I know what he would see.

I close my eyes tightly trying to shove the picture away from my mind but it keeps coming back trying to capture my attention.

I can't forget the picture of children- four to be exact.

One with James eyes and a pony tail,

Second with Jasper's eyes and his hair,

Third with Edward's eyes and hairs complete with his spectacle and fourth with a faceless baby all with question marks with an bubble with writing 'who is the father?" in the middle.

This is not even rough sketch; someone took great pain to complete it with colors.

Just to humiliate me.

What kind of cruel jock is it?

Was I seriously like this shallow before, making fun of others just for few minutes of mindless laugh?

I was.

I deserve every bit of humiliation thrown my way but why are they including Edward and my innocent child?

He did nothing wrong.

I hear Jasper swore making me aware that he has been able to free the paper from my hand.

Shit

I lift my eyes to gaze into Jasper's pity filled eyes and I once again drop my eyes on the floor.

I neither deserve nor desire his pity.

Tiny whimpers escapes me and I whine internally at how pathetic I have become but couldn't stop myself.

At least I have stopped sobbing.

Jasper helps me stand up, my body nothing but a dead mass as it leans against Jasper's body.

I can hear the rustling of leaves in the distance, the chirping of birds on the tree and I realize that I have ceased whimpering as well as if all the fight has left me.

"I can't do this anymore. I am tired."

I hear myself say and Jasper pushes me back a bit keeping me horizontal with one hand on my shoulder while the other takes my hand and together places on my stomach.

On my baby bump.

"You have a life inside you depending on you not only for nutriment but for strength also. I remember that girl Bella before she hid behind Izzy and I remember her strength, the very same strength with which she fought with James to save someone who couldn't do it himself."

My eyes find his as I realize he is talking about that one time I defended Edward before my life changed for the first time.

"I know that girl is there somewhere. I trust you and you need to trust yourself Bella."

The feel of my baby bump brings back life to me with Jasper's words giving me the strength.

If only I could tell Edward…..

I give Jasper a smile albeit a small smile but a smile nonetheless seeing a true friend in him.

I am not alone; there is someone there for me.

Jasper leans forward and places a soft kiss there and I sigh as he whispers against my skin,

"Rosalie and me, we are there for you and remember that Edward would be here with you once he knows the truth. He will forgive you, his heart is too big not to."

I rest my forehead against his shoulder and close my eyes as I feel peace for the first time as a ray of hope shines my way.

Yes, Edward would be there, I have to just tell him.

Suddenly Jasper's whole body freezes and I lean back confused to look into his face.

He is staring straight ahead, a look of pure shock on his face and I turn toward the direction he is looking and what I see stops my heartbeat to stop.

Edward.

**A/N Next Chapter: day after tomorrow**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter**

My heart stops for a second as my eyes fall on Edward before resuming at the alarming rate.

I don't think this is good at all for the baby.

I really can't define the true look on Edward's face, only that it is one of pure, unadulterated pain and heartbreak and deceive all wrapped up in one look and so much more.

"Edward…"

His name falls from my lips like a plea but it seems to fall on stone walls.

The world stops when I see the cold, dark detached look descend on Edward's face, his eyes void of emotions.

"Forgive me, Miss Swan, Mister Hale for intruding on your private, happy moment. I offer you my best wishes for being young parents."

My brows cease wondering why Edward would think so when the reality of the situation settles upon me, knocking the wind out of me.

Oh God

I have no idea for how long Edward was standing there but he would not have been able to hear anything but he was perfectly able to see it.

He must have seen Jasper's hand on my stomach, his actions.

He must have assumed that Jasper was comforting me because he is the father.

Jasper I mean.

Oh god

What is happening to me?

I stare as I see Edward turning away from me.

I can't let it happen again.

Edward would never forgive me if I don't let him in the truth right now; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I am done being stupid, this ends here.

"Edward stop."

I run toward him as he keeps walking.

Fine, I am just going to spurt it.

"Edward this is your baby."

The words fall from my lips in a yell making Edward stop death in his tracks but I keep running toward him.

I my rush to reach Edward, I fail to see the crack on the ground, my toe gets stuck in it and before I know it I fall on the earth.

"BELLA"

I can hear Jasper yell from behind me and Edward turns back toward me.

His eyes widen; horror and fear crossing his face as his eyes falls on my falling figure.

My arms wrap around my stomach instinctively and my body curls up a bit inward, trying to save my baby from the harm's way.

Edward rushes toward me and I can hear footsteps from behind me but before either boy can reach me, my head hits the stone on the ground before blankness consumes me.

***TB***

I open my eyes to find myself in a dimly lit hospital room.

My eyelids feel heavy with something and the top of my right hand itches a bit.

I turn my head to my right and see an IV drip there.

I wonder how I got there.

Like a shock of electricity, the event of my last period comes back to me and I abruptly bolt up from my bed to a sitting position.

My hands frantically go to the hem of the hospital gown I am wearing and lifts it up, exposing my stomach, my eyes frantically searching for the baby bump I had seen this morning.

A sigh of relief escapes my mouth as I see it and I place my hand over it, needing to feel the physical connection, the prove that my baby is still there.

I fall back against my pillow, as the reality of the situation comes to me, now that I know my baby is fine.

Edward knows and the ball is in his court.

But does he believe me?

Lord knows he has no reason to.

I close my eyes trying to keep the tears from spilling.

_Please lord; don't let my child suffer for my mistakes._

I quickly wipe away my tears when I hear the sound of door opening and try to keep my breathing even as if to appear asleep.

Footsteps rings through the silent room as someone enters the room, closing the room behind them.

The footsteps are heavy and hesitant but something in the way my heart is beating, tells me it's Edward.

The sound of steel moving against the floor gives me the impression of a stool moving and then I hear the sound of someone is sitting on it.

A throat clearing confirms my suspicion.

It's Edward.

"I know you are not sleeping."

His voice is soft but I can't read it. It's monotonic.

I sigh, resigned and open my eyes to see Edward's passive face staring back at me.

He moves a bit forward, placing his elbows on the hospital bed at my side before placing his head on his hands.

"Were you telling me the truth? Is it really mine?"

His face is still passive but I can see the crack in his tough exterior.

His eyes- they are filled with hope and fear.

Closing my eyes, I nod my head unable to see the emotions in his eyes.

"How do I trust you?"

His voice is cracking, shattering his façade.

His question hurts but I am the only one responsible for it.

He has no reason to trust me, not after what I did.

I turn my eyes toward him, hoping they would be enough to tell him I am saying nothing but truth.

Green eyes look into brown, one exploring another for truth while the other tries to relay the truth.

I have no idea how long Edward's eyes search mine but after what seem like forever his eyes go to my stomach and he whispers,

"Mine?"

His one word is a question which he asks himself again and again until….

"Mine. My child."

**A/N Next Chapter: day after tomorrow**

**so, Do you think Edward trusted her too soon or was it exactly what you expected from our Edward?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter**

Mine

The way Edward said the word, it sounded like a prayer, a wonder. He said it with so reverence that my eyes fill with tears.

Why did I ever think he would not want this child?

Why did I ever think Edward good for nothing?

He is everything I had ever wanted; he gave me everything I ever desired.

Love

Respect

Honesty

He lifts his right hand; his eyes still not by stomach as if he is in a trance and place it on my stomach. His eyes close and a tear beautiful escapes from the corner of his eyes, tracing his cheek.

He has never looked more beautiful.

Close eyes framed by black rimmed glasses, straight nose with a slight bump on it, pouty red lips with bottom one slightly trembling and a look of pure joy and awe on his face.

He is perfect.

"Edward."

My voice brings him out of his spell and he turns his head toward me and opens his eyes letting me see his green orbs full of nothing but gratitude and love for his child.

Edward is truly extra ordinate boy.

"Thank you."

Nothing but amazement fills me as the boy whose heart was broken cruelly by the same girl he is thanking.

"But I can't trust you. Not yet. Maybe not ever."

I can't keep eye contact with him any longer so my eyes go to the wall behind his head.

I don't, I can't blame him for his statement.

"But I promise to me there for the baby that is, if you want me to. I mean I can understand if you don't want to be tied to me."

My eyes fill with tears and I breathe in to keep them at bay.

What should I say to make him realize the depth of my feelings?

"Edward, I want-"

My voice gets caught in my throat and I close my eyes in a pathetic attempt to have control over my emotions.

"Please be there… I want you to…. I need you to…"

I speak the only words I could tell him the truth, at least for the time being.

This is about my baby, his happiness, rest will come with time.

I open my eyes and for a moment I see _m_y Edward looking at me.

My control over my emotion snaps and I start sobbing.

Chest heaving, soundless sobs ignites from inside me and when I hear him say my name, my real name, I just let go.

"Bella, Oh god…"

Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms around me, the ones I had craved for the last three months.

Edward's…

All the pain starts leaving me as the warmth of his embrace surround before blackness find me.

***TB***

I become aware of my surrounding but my eyes are too tired to follow my order to open.

The voices in my room tell me that I probably don't want to.

"Seriously, Edward…"

Alice

"Shh, she is sleeping, Alice."

God bless Edward.

I don't need to open my eyes to see that Alice is currently starring daggers at Edward.

"She is pregnant Alice. With my child."

Edward's voice is pleading with her friend to understand him.

Once Again, Edward is going against his best friend for me.

"So says she. Edward how could you believe her after what she did to you?"

Alice's question is valid, a question I want to be answered.

"I just…do."

"Edward, she is lying."

" Maybe she is lying, Alice. Just maybe but what if she is not? What if the baby is really mine? I will miss out on everything…... I am going to take a leap of fate here and trust her, one again."

He doesn't really trust me but still he is ready to be there for me.

Where have you come from Edward Cullen?

Alice exhales, the sound of it telling me she is not finished but she is going to keep quiet, for now.

"Bella needs to stay the night. So, I should probably inform someone at her home and I have to tell mom that I am staying with her. Alice…don't. I know what you want to say just don't."

Alice huffs and huffs but we both know that once Edward made his mind, it's impossible to deter him.

"Fine, I will stay here with her until you come back. Now don't look at me like that Edward…I am not the bad person here, I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know Alice, I know you care but let me do this, if for nothing else my piece of mind."

"I will be good."

"Promise?"

A dramatic sigh and then, "Promise."

The sound of footsteps, followed by closing of the door and then silence.

"I know you are awake."

**A/N hey guys. Sorry I was unable to update yesterday. This story has become my top priority so don't worry for the future updates.**

**And I kind of need another beta to work with my present one. So, if someone is willing to help me, please contact me.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter**

I sigh heavily before opening my eyes and turning toward Alice.

There is no use in hiding.

Her eyes are dark with anger and bitterness and as much as much I want to resent her for what she just tried to do, I can't.

She is only looking out for his friend.

"I am not going to ask you why you are doing this but remember Miss Isabella swan, if you hurt Edward again, I will finish you. Just remember I am watching you like a hawk, one wrong move and your plan would crumble."

I have no idea how to react at that, I'm just so tired. So, I just nod.

Her eyes narrows, the look on her face telling me she was expecting some sort of fight from me.

But she is going to get none from me.

A knock on the door snaps us from our staring contest and we both turn toward the door as it opens and steps out Esme.

Oh god…

I'm not ready to face her.

Her eyes fall on me and I am terrified of her reaction.

She gives me a warm smile and my heart feels light, oh so light.

Stepping into the room, she turns toward Alice requesting some private time with me.

She is going to hate me.

I know this despite her easy smile.

Alice looks like she wants to protest, probably because she wants to tear me apart some more but she respects Esme to much to tell her no.

With a warning glare thrown my way she makes her way toward the door and soon she is out of the room.

My eyes drop on the hospital gown coving my stomach and I grip the sheets on my side tightly in my fist.

"Hello, Bella. How are you doing dear?"

I slowly lift my eyes to meet her maternal ones and fresh tears fill my eyes.

I keep looking into her eyes, waiting for the moment the anger would fill eyes before burning me with its flame.

Only it doesn't come.

"You don't hate me?"

Her head tilts to the side at my question, apparently confused and then she smiles.

"For what?"

My lips tremble, the muscle of stomach tightens as I imagine telling her the truth.

Before I could say anything, she continues stunning me into silence.

"Why should be I angry with you? For being young and stupid? Do I think what you did with Edward was wrong? Yes, it is. But that doesn't change the fact that you are not even eighteen yet. Yes, I was angry and hurt when Alice told me about the bet but I also understand that you were just a teenager."

My lips part but no sound escapes my throat, her words stunning me.

How could be she so understanding?

"And trust me Bella, my son knows it, somewhere deep inside his heart but he is also young. He is just afraid of getting hurt again. He will forgive you one day, Bella. He will."

I just give her a small smile at her words but I know better than to believe it but it doesn't stop the hope from igniting inside me.

She comes and sits beside me and takes my hand in hers.

"Bella, if you want the forgiveness from others, first forgive yourself. Don't forget that you are just a child yourself."

My tears don't listen to me and spills over.

I wish my mother had been like her.

"Bella, you are a very brave girl. "

I shake my head trying to tell her that she is wrong. I am nothing but a coward. If I had been brave, I probably wouldn't have to be alone right now.

"You are Bella. I don't know many young girls your age who decide to have a child all alone. It is not an easy to face the world all alone. You love your child. I can see it in your eyes.

I should be mad at you and my son for being irresponsible but I was there once where you are right now. I know what it is to be young and in love. I will always be there for you and my grandchild."

I just close my eyes, my emotions too much for me to handle and sleep fairy finds me as Esme strokes my hair, her soothing touches erasing my worries.

For now at least.

***TB***

The clock reads two A.M. when I regain my conscious.

My throat feels dry due to the thirst and the glass full of water is too tempting.

I try to get up from the bed into sitting position but my body addled with sleep is too tired to get up on it's own.

I exhale deeply closing my eyes, gathering my energy to get up.

I jerk up a little when I feel a hand around me and my eyes snap open.

My eyes fall on green orbs in the moonlight and my erratic heart slows down a bit.

"Edward.."

He gives me a small smile and helps me getting up before pouring a glass of water.

He hands over the glass to me and sit on the hospital bed beside me.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

I ask him once I sate my thirst and he looks at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be alone. I thought you would…. I'm sorry."

I close my eyes, leaning back against the back of the bed, something inside my chest clenching as I hear the self doubt in his voice.

I did this with him.

"Edward, please. I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable on my behalf."

I open my eyes to look at Edward who is looking at his hands on his lap.

He doesn't believe me but he still nods.

Is this how it is going to be?

Will he ever be able to trust me again?


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter**

"Bella"

I turn from the wall I have been gazing at for the past five minutes toward Edward to find him looking at me with concern and worry.

"Don't worry about anything Bella. I…You have someone else to take care of; all this worrying is not good for either you or the baby. Get some rest and don't worry about anything else. I'm here for the baby…and you."

Our eyes lock and I can see the emotions in his eyes, completely taking me off guard.

I can see love, worry and hurt in them but the most prominent one is fear.

He is scared of getting hurt by me again.

I don't dwell on the thoughts, heading his advice of not worrying.

I have another life inside me to worry about.

Nodding my head, I lay on the bed and I close my eyes.

The weight beside me lifts indicating Edward has gotten up and then I feel a blanket being tucked below my chin.

I'm not sure due to the sleep but I feel a hand stroking my belly and a whispered 'I love you'.

***TB***

My eyes only to close back, praying that I'm dreaming.

_No way, she can't be here…_

_She can't be here….._

I keep repeating the word in my head hoping I am just dreaming.

I lift my left hand to pinch my right and damn it, it hurts.

I open my and yes; my mother is here in all her glory.

I sigh and get up into seated position on my bed and reaching for the meds placed on my bedside completely ignoring the woman who is known to be my mother in words.

She huffs before she speaks, her voice like the calm before storm.

"Is it true?"

"What is true?"

I ask her annoyed, knowing exactly what she is asking about.

Yes, I was afraid earlier of my parents reaction but that was before I was shown what a real parent is by Esme.

It was before I had Edward at my side, even if it is only for the sake of our baby.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you pregnant?"

All the façade of calmness escapes her as she asks the question and I wonder if it normal to not feel ashamed of the fact that you are pregnant in front of his mother.

Probably not for normal teenagers but when have I been ever normal.

Looking square into her eyes, I reply her in a steady voice.

"Yes"

Her lip thins, her primed face turns red with anger but I don't even blink an eyelash.

I can see her jaw clenching and I get some sick kind of joy on seeing her this way.

She inhales sharply before exhaling in a long breath and looks at me with cold, hard eyes,

"N worries, we are going to take care of it. It's a good thing you are already in a hospital, it shouldn't take long."

My eyes widen as the words resonate the room making my breath hitch.

How dare she?

"I will do no such thing."

My voice is as hard as her and the determination on my face is not something to be ignored.

"Don't be stupid, Isabella. You are not even eighteen. You are going to destroy our life, your future."

My glare is enough of an answer for her.

We keep looking into each other's eyes with hatred willing the other to back out until she speaks,

"I won't let some bastard born under my roof. You are not welcome at my house if you choose to keep this _thing_."

Bastard? Thing?

Who the hell does she think she is?

I don't even have to think about what my answer is going to be.

Only one month is left until I'm eighteen.

"Then I will this very morning, Mrs. Renee Swan."

"You are going to regret it Bella."

With that sentence said, she makes her way out of the room leaving me filling empty.

I never thought it would hurt so badly to be rejected by your parents when you need them most.

***TB***

"Izzy, how did your mother react when she found at that you are….?"

Rose let the question hanging in the air and I sigh before telling everything.

"What the fuck, Izzy?"

Jasper bellows from the corner of the room. We have been sitting here for the past half an hour with Rose sitting on the stool beside the bed and Jasper sitting on the chair in the corner.

I just give him a nod and once again start thinking how am I going to pay the hospital bills and my future.

Edward is doing the paperwork, the papers my mother had signed as the last _favor_ for me.

Ha!

I haven't told him about my talk with my mother, I can't let him worry but I know I need to tell him.

I don't want to lie to him.

"Where are you going to go Izzy?"

Rose voice is soft, so unlike her and I smile at her.

I know she can't let me stay in their house.

My parents are nothing on hers.

"At my house."

All three pair of eyes snaps to the door and the silence that follows is deafening.

Edward is looking at me with hurt filled eyes though his face is filled with determination.

I have once again wounded him by not telling the truth.

Once again my over thinking has thrown me into the deep pit.

**A/N so, sorry guys for not updating yesterday. I wasn't well enough to write so here it is.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter**

I look around the room I have called mine for the past eighteen years, not feeling much remorse, thinking about the fact that I will probably never be here again.

I don't have many good memories here.

Hiding here from my parents…..

Hiding here from _him_ after he destroyed my trust….

Only good memories are of Edward.

I turn around to see Edward lifting my small bag and hauling it over his shoulder as my mother hadn't allowed me to take more than essential.

I know what she is doing; she is trying to break me but she is not going to be successful.

I exhale, feeling grateful that Edward is here. True, he doesn't talk to me but I know he cares.

He hasn't said a word to me after those three words but I can feel hurt radiating from his body.

I was about to tell him but fate once again had different plans.

***TB***

The car stops in from of Edward's home. The house not big, only one storey with three bedrooms but the residents of this house has big enough heart to let me stay here.

I step out of the backseat of Jasper's car and turn around to see Edward getting out of Emmet's jeep.

He had refused to sit in Jaspers' car.

Emmet hasn't talked to me but there was something in his eyes that looked like appreciation when he had looked at me earlier.

I look at Rosalie who has just stepped out of the passenger seat of Jasper's car and she looks pain stricken.

Emmet hasn't talked to her since the truth of the bet came out.

If only I had…

I shake my head trying to get rid of my thoughts, knowing it will do me no good to think about my past mistakes.

Esme was kind enough to let me stay, even though Edward has decided to let me stay with them without consulting her.

Stepping inside the house, I think of all the things I have to take care of.

First on the list is Job.

I can't expect for Esme to take care of me on top of all the responsibilities she already has.

I am going to be a mother soon; I have to start taking the responsibilities.

Mother,

It's still hard to believe that I'm going to be a mother, surreal.

I watch Edward making his way toward his room and my brows cease as I wonder why he hasn't given my bag to me.

Edward stops before turning toward me once he realizes that I am not following him.

"Why are you standing there, Isabella?"

I just keep looking at him, wondering if I would ever stop feeling pain when he calls me Isabella.

"Um…"

I look from him to couch and again to him, trying to understand what is going on.

"You thought, I will make you take the couch. Didn't you?"

"Um…yeah?"

I have no idea why that came out as a question because that's exactly what I thought because really, that makes perfect sense.

Edward room has only one single bed in it and I can't expect him to give it to me.

That's just not right. At all.

Edward purses his lips and looks at me with narrows eyes, his expression unreadable.

After few minutes of him scrutinizing me and me squirming, he shakes his head.

"You must think of me as a very self-centered person to even think that I would let the girl carrying my child sleep on the couch."

A deep exhale and his back is on me before he resumes walking toward his room.

"You have shitty luck."

Don't I know it.

Sighing, I turn my head toward Rosalie who is looking me with sympathy and pity.

God! I hate that expression.

I just shake my head, sadly and follow Edward into his room.

I enter the room I have been many times in the past. It looks the same, everything is just the way it was before but everything is different.

"Isabella."

I turn toward Edward who has just placed my bag on his bed…my bed?

No, it's his. I am just lending it until I am capable of supporting me and my child.

The thought once again reminds me that I need to find a job.

"I have emptied the left part of my closet. You can put your clothes there, if you don't mind sharing with me. We would have to share the bathroom also, hence, I have made place for your stuff in it also. And…"

And the awkward silence falls upon us.

He is looking at the wall beside my head but my eyes are only on him.

I can see apprehension on his face which he is trying his level best to hide with a poker mask but is failing miserably.

I sigh and suddenly I'm craving ice cream and not only ice-cream but vanilla cream with chocolate coating with a strawberry on top.

"I want Ice cream."

I blunt out without thinking and Edward's eyes snap to mine, blinking in shock.

"Um…."

I would have been felt bad for him in any other position but I want the ice cream and I want it now.

"I want vanilla cream with chocolate coating with a strawberry on top ice-cream. Now."

He is still blinking in shock at my odd request most probably wondering if I had lost my mind.

The booming sound of laughter brings us both out of our little bubble and we both turn around to see Emmett standing in the doorway, a mattress slung over his shoulder.

"Be ready for the late night cravings Eddie boy. At least this time it is at five in the evening instead of morning."

**A/N Hi guys! sorry for the delay. I know I know I said I would update every other day but I had a short phase of writers block making it impossible for me to write anything. Hope you can forgive me.**

**I will try to update Dangerous Attraction today or tomorrow. Thank you for being patient with me.**


	43. Chapter 43

I just love Edward.

Instead of the teasing Emmett had done followed by my demand of wanting the ice cream, Edward has gone out to bring me the ice cream his son is craving.

No, I don't know if I am a girl or my boy but I strongly have intuition leaning on the later.

Something inside me is saying that it's a boy.

I wonder if he would be more like me or Edward. I am hope with all my heart he is like his father.  
the sound of the throat cleaning brings me out of my ice cream induced haze and I turn to look at Emmett who is watching me with an odd expression.

It's something between curiosity and trepidation. Like I said odd.

"Look Bella, I'm not going to lay off on you. I'm sure you get that enough from the small spitfire known as Alice."

I grimace before flopping on the bed that is going to mine for the unknown amount of time, knowing he is right.

Alice has once again threatened to cause me bodily harm if I hurt Edward once more but she was also quick to add that she would do it after the baby is born, of course.

"But please don't hurt Edward. You are pregnant with his child and the fact that you are keeping it is enough to let me know you have changed because the Isabella I once knew would have walked into the clinic and without a second of thought she would killed the little person inside her. I have no idea how big the change is but it's there which is what is important."

I blink, much like the same way Edward was blinking when I asked him for an ice cream. Emmett has always been a quite guy, even before he was never against the idea of Edward and me dating but I can also hear the threaten in his voice.  
***TB***  
"Mmm..."

I lick the heavenly cream, my body relaxing as I taste the melted ice cream on my tongue, my craving sating a bit.

Jasper has just left with Rosalie because for the first time in who knows how long their parents are home for dinner.

I close my eyes, letting myself lost in the haze of heavenly ice cream.

My eyes snap open as the sound of glass breaking against the floor fills my ear and I turn my eyes to see a very red Edward on the floor collecting the broken glasses.

In his haste to collect the pieces, he cuts his finger and I wince.

I rush toward him from the bed I have been sitting, my treat forgotten as Edward sits there wincing a little.

I kneel beside where he is kneeling and without thinking takes his finger in my mouth.

Both of us stop breathing at that and suddenly Edward yanks his finger away from my mouth, leaving me stunned.

May it's hormones or maybe its the look on his face but I dissolve into tears.

"I'm sorry, Edward...but it looked really...I mean...hurt me..."

Edward looks like he doesn't understand what I am saying and to be truthful, even I don't have any idea what the hell am I saying.

"Um...It's Alright. Don't worry about it. It's just a small cut."

He gets up from the floor before offering me his uninjured hand, careful to keep his fingers curled in as not to let the blood drip on the floor.

I place my hand in his, letting him help me getting up from the floor and then he is walking toward the door, leaving my hand cold and my heart aching.

I look down at the floor, seeing myself in the broken pieces of what once used to be a glass vase.

"Isabella, I..."

My eyes snap toward Edward who himself is looking at the floor with a bemused expression on his face.

"I don't know if you are interested to know this or not but..."

His eyes slowly leaves the floor and moves to meet mine and once again, I can't see anything in them, just lifelessness.

Have I done this to him?

"Since you are living here you should know that my dad would be here soon."

My eyes widen at his words as well as at the soft look in his eyes.

"My dad opened his eyes on saturday for the first time in seven years."

His voice has taken an animated turn, his eyes alight with love for the man who has loved him like no other and I smile.

I know how long Edward has waited for his father to open his eyes, how long he has yearned for his love, finally the day is here.

I am happy for him.


	44. Chapter 44

I shuffle on my feet from side to side, wondering how am I going to react on meeting the grandfather of my unborn child.

It has been a week since I have been living with the Cullens and only now has Mister Cullen, Edward's father is well enough to entertain guest.

I am not going to lie, although I'm exited, I'm just about ready to shit my pants.

Alright, not really but you know what I mean.

"Bella, Bella."

I turn around and I have to laugh in spite my nervous as I see Bree coming toward me, a excited skip in her steps, no doubt to have her father's love for the first time in her almost collided with me when suddenly Edward appeared out of thin air-or probably from the room- and comes in front of me, preventing the possible collision.

"Bree, we talked about it. Didn't we?"

He says gently to his little sister who is looking at him with a scared expressed.

Sudden tears appear in her eyes when I side step Edward to see her and she turns toward me,

"I am sorry...Bella. I forgot, there is a baby in your stomach."

I give her a soft smile at her adorable words and hugs her to me, softly saying,

"It's alright."

"You ready?"

I just nod silently to Edward, my eyes closing briefly at the panic of meeting Mister Cullen.

I exhale loudly and after taking Bree's hand, I walk toward the door that Edward, like a gentleman, opens.

My eyes widen and I quickly cover Bree's eyes as I watch Esme and Mister Cullen kissing passionate.

"Oh God, Dad!"

Edward groans beside and I almost laugh at his red face.

Both adults turn toward us and then cue the blush, on every face present in the room except Bree, who has managed to free from my grasp.

There is an awkward silence in the room and only Bree is the only one oblivious to it.

Mister Cullen clears his throats and gives me an awkward but genuine smile.  
"Ah ha, you must be little, famous Miss Swan."  
I feel my blush deepening at his charming way.  
I walk forward and give him my hand to shake while introducing myself and he shocks the hell out me by bringing it to his lips.  
My blush becomes full-blown and I hear Edward groan behind me.  
"Seriously dad?"  
Mister Cullen looks at Edward and looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he asks his son.  
"Don't be jealous, Edward."  
I laugh and Mister Cullen turns toward me and winks.  
"Mom"  
Edward wince a little but there is a small smile on his face which he tries to hide but fails.  
"Carlisle, Behave."  
Mister Cullen turns toward his wife with a sheepish smile and nods.  
I laugh again.  
"It's nice to meet you Mister Cullen."  
Mister Cullen turns toward me and his brows cease.  
He looks around the room in confusion and then asks to his wife.  
"If I remember correctly, Dad died before I went in comma. Right Darling?"  
I have no idea why would he say that but Esme just rolls her eyes at her husband.  
"Call me Carlisle dear. Mister Cullen was my father."  
Mister Cu...,I mean Carlisle says looking at me and I smile.  
"Then you have to call me Bella."  
***TB***  
I watch, resigned, as Edward talks animatedly with Bree.- the way we used to talk.  
It's not that Edward ignores me, he doesn't. In fact he takes care of my every need but he does it for his baby.  
I know I don't deserve it but I want my Edward back.  
"Dad, we are going to get some ice cream for Bree. Isabella, do you need anything?"  
I blink, coming out of my thoughts and just shakes my head.  
This is just Edward, always thinking about my needs.  
Carlisle and I sit in silence, watching Edward and Bree walking out of the door leaving us behind.  
A heavy silence falls upon the room and, although I can feel Carlisle eyes on me, I don't turn toward him.  
"You know, if you want his forgiveness, you have to forgive yourself."  
My head snaps toward Carlisle and I stare at him astonished.  
Does it means...?  
"Do you...?"  
I can't bring myself to ask the question but I don't need to.  
"Do I know about the bet?Yes, I do."  
My tears fill with tears as I realize that this man who has been so nice to me must be hating me.  
He smiles softly at me and holds out his hand for me to take.  
I get up from the couch sitting at the corner of the room and goes toward him, placing my hand in his.  
Sitting beside him, I look into his eyes full of warmth and understanding.  
"Bella, you are just eighteen. This is the age of doing mistakes and learning from them. I don't like the fact that my son was hurt in all this but just see what you got from the bet. You are both going to be parents. The timing is not ideal but this is precious. And most of all you have found love, true love."  
I don't even think before falling into his arms, wishing my father would have been as supported as him.  
I cry into his arms, my heart aching for my father, the one who used to treat me like a princess.


	45. Chapter 45

Carlisle keep patting my back, soothing me with his mere presence.

"Bella, Edward has a very big heart. He would forgive you and I know I don't know him, not really, haven't known him for the last seven years but if he is anything like his mother, he would do anything for the ones he loves. He loves you Bella. I can see it in his eyes, no matter how much he tries to hide it."

I lift my head to look into his sincere eyes and he smiles, wiping my tears with the tip of his forefinger.

"Smile pretty girl."

He says and i do even though the tears are still seeping through my eyes.

"Smile like that for my son and he would be putty in your hands."

I laugh and shakes my head at his antics.

The door opens and our head turns toward it and Edward enters the room, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Edward asks but I am unable to say anything at all.

He just called me Bella.

It has never sounded this melodic from anyone and once again tears fall down my cheek.

A sob escapes me and I fall into his arms and he lets me.

I have no idea how to express the feeling of happiness, I am experiencing right now.

"Bella, what happened? are you Alright? Is the baby fine? dad?"

My heart stop and I blink once, twice as his words penetrate my mind.

He is only concerned for the baby.

I make a move to back out and his arms only tighten around me for a second before he lets me go.

I wipe away my tears and my eyes lift up from the floor to find Edward looking at me with concern and worry.

My heart melts.

He may be only worried about the baby but even I know that he cares about my health.

I smile.

"I am fine, Edward. I was just being emotional."

"But..."

Edward goes to say but Carlisle stops him.

"Edward, give the lady a break please. It's been a long day for her and she must be tired son. Take her home, your mother would be here son. And princess, come here and kiss daddy goodbye."

He says the last part looking at Bree who immediately rushes toward her father and I wonder if our son would also look at his father the same way.

He would.

Because he may have the misfortune of having me as a mother but he couldn't have asked for a more wonderful father.

Edward doesn't look convinced but he nods, knowing it's not something he could help if I don't let him.

***TB***

Edward has been extra attentive today.

He hasn't said much to me once we reached the house but he has always been nearby, always finding a reason to be where I am.

How can I not love him?

I don't think there would be any girl, no matter how heartless she is, who wouldn't fall for him.

"Isabella, Are you sure you don't want anything before I go?"

I sigh, irritated as he once again calls me Isabella.

I nod and gives him a smile which he returns with a small one his own.

It's not really big but it's there and right now it is all that matters.

Edward had been working at the Newton's sports shop for the past two months, wanting to help his mother financially.

I have also started working in the grocery shop, Esme works as a manager.

I have no idea how am I going to repay Esme for what she did for me by taking me under her wing or if i would ever be able to repay her.

It's still an hour before my shift begins, so i decide to vacuum the house.

The first time, I tried it, disaster happened but Edward ever the patient one, helped me.

I sigh and get onto the work.

***TB***

My eyes open with a snap and my chest heaves with the breaths I am having difficult taking.

Oh God!

"Edward"

I shout into the darkness of the room, the moon providing just little amount of light as tears stream down my chest.

I get up at the same time as the light turns on and there he is.

"Edward, Edward..."

His name leaves my lips like a plea and his panicked eyes falls on me before he rushes toward me.

Everything is blur due to my tears and sudden light in the room but I don't care.

I just need Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Once again he has called me Bella and I just fall into his arms once he reaches me, heavy sobs racking my body.

I can't forget the dream I just had.

_"I can't do this anymore, Bella. I can't forgive you ever and i am leaving you both."_

His voice was hard in my dream and that scared me.

I didn't see him just heard him while running in the dessert.

I lift my eyes and says the words I should have said long time ago, a very long time ago.

"Edward, please forgive me."

**A/N I am thinking about writing the next chapter in EPOV. What do you think? Or do you like the secrecy of Edward's thought. Let me know**.


	46. Chapter 46

**EPOV**

"Edward, please forgive me."  
For a moment it feels like the time has stopped just like my breathing as I hear the words spoken by the girl, who is carrying my child, the girl who has broken my heart and trust like no other, the girl who I have loved since the first moment I laid my eyes on her._  
"Hey, you"  
I stiffen and stop walking as I hear footsteps coming my way.  
I lift my head and my eyes fall on a blond boy about my age and his clothes are expensive looking, much better then mine followed by another by another boy who has black hairs.  
I wish dad would have been told me about bullies but he is not really here, he is in comma because he is brave.  
I'm not going to run. I'm going to be brave like my dad and fight.  
I stop but even though I'm trying to be brave, I can feel the fear slowly making it's way from the center of my spine until it is possessing my whole body.  
I have no idea why I'm so scared.  
Maybe it's because dad will not be able to encouraging me.  
The boys reach me and I close my eyes as I hear my fathers voice from my memory.  
Being brave doesn't mean that you are not afraid of anything, it means that you know hoe to face your fear.  
I turn to face the two buys but before I can fully face then, I find myself on my back on the floor pushed by one of them, who I have no idea.  
Tears of humiliation fills my eyes but I can't let them see my weakness.  
I take a shaky breathe but before I could say a word, I hear an angry but angelic voice  
"Hey"  
I lift my head to see an angel shooting daggers at my attackers probably giving them a mouthful but I am beyond the point of caring, all I can concentrate is on the angel before me.  
Because that's exactly what she is- an angel.  
I'm mesmerized as the wind tries to irate her by wiping her soft brown hair across her face but that doesn't deter my angel, she just pushes her hair back and continue.  
Her eyes meet mine and i'm lost. Just a simple look into her soulful eyes and I'm completely and irreversibly hers._  
Today once again I am gazing at the same beautiful eyes, only today they are filled with so much sadness and sorrow.  
You can erase the sadness and sorrow, only if…..  
My conscious reminds me that I have only give her my forgiveness and then maybe, just maybe I would be able to bring back the light in them.  
But how can I just forget everything, forgive everything.  
I lean my head against her forehead and closes my eyes as I let my mind once again goes down to memory lane.

_I have never understood Emmett's addiction with sex until now._

_Last night had been the best night of my life but last night was more then just sex..._

_It was love making._

_When I had broken into her house last night, I never thought that we would be taking that step in our relationship because the only thought on my mind was to find out the reason of her ignorance toward me._

_But it did happen and I have no regrets about it._

_We reach the parking lot in Emmett's jeep and I slid off the passenger seat as my eyes search the area around us for my angel._

_"Edwa...rd."_

_My eyes widen and I twirl around to see a trembling Alice but before I could say anything, she falls into my arms, sobbing._

_"Alice...what happened?"_

_My voice is shaking because I have never seen my best friend crying like this._

_I can feel the rigidness in her body clearly telling me she is not letting go completely._

_I turn around to Emmett wondering if he knows anything about Alice's distress only to find him looking into a iphone, a murderous expression on his face._

_Ben is standing beside him and when ours meet, he gives me a look full of pity._

_"I told you not to trust her."_

_ My eyes goes back to Alice looking at me with red eyes full of hurt and anger but soon anger dominates the other emotion until she is clutching my shirt in her fists._

_I have no idea what is going on._

_I hear snickers left and right but I ignore them, my only concern being my friend._

_Before I could ask them what is going on, Emmett shows me his iphone, completely changing me for forever._

I come back to present but I don't dare open my eyes, scared of what her eyes would do to me.

After all it were her eyes that made me go against my friends and trust her, the eyes that I thought were the windows of her soul, the ones that lied.

How can I forgive her when her lie had not only broken my heart and trust but also of my friends.

How can I?

My hand on their own finds the slight bump that is my baby and I sigh.

My baby...

If she wanted, she could have killed him but she didn't.

She didn't choose a cowardly way but she was brave enough to do what she wants irrespective of what others think of her.

She is not the same person, she is changing, how much I don't know but she is changing.

_"Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting."_

That was all my father said when I told him about the bet that changed everything and that's enough.

I'm forgiving her, not only for her but for myself also.

We both need this to move on in our life,

I open my eyes and still looking into her eyes, I say in all honesty,

"I can't trust you, Isabella not yet atleast, if ever but... I forgive you for everything with all my heart."


	47. Chapter 47

It's incredible how life changes it's course from best to worse and vice verse.

There was a time when I had thought that Edward would never forgive me but he did, proving once again the kindness of his heart.

It's been two months since that fateful night, the night Edward, let go of his hurt and forgiven me.

His smiles are more genuine now.

Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that he doesn't trust me but that's alright...for now.

I will wait until he is ready to start trusting me again but I won't do anything to earn his trust, I will be just myself, just as Esme said.

"Don't try to hard Bella. Just be what you are, just do what you wish to do. If you want him to trust the real you, then be just that. Real."

Esme has become like a mother to me, unlike the woman who had given birth to me.

I haven't heard a word from Reene which doesn't surprised me much seeing her reaction but if I 'm being honest, I 'm truly hurt that Charlie hasn't also made any attempt to contact because there was a time when he had loved me.

"Will you help me find something?"

I'm jerked out of my thoughts by a very familiar voice and I look up from the rack I had been stocking to see none other then the man I have been just thinking about.

Charlie.

My breathing hitches and I blame my stupid pregnancy hormones for the tears that collects at the brim of my eyes at the sight of the man for whom I was the most important person in the world.

I avert my eyes, blinking with wide eyes to push back the tears and takes a deep breathe.

"What can I do to help you with?"

I ask, praying my voice doesn't sound as shaken as I'm feeling right now.

I thought I was over my parents, apparently I was wrong.

"I...I want to find...I want to find my little princess..."

My eyes snap back to him, socked.

"I lost her...some few years back... she was the apple of my eyes...she still is...I'm a terrible father...can you help me? Will you help me?"

The tears comes unbidden and I leap into his open arms, without thinking.

I cry my heart out.

I know that just because Charlie has decided to become a father again, things would be alright between us, it won't but I need it right now.

I don't what bought this change, I don't what is going to happen in the future or if I would be ever able to salvage my relationship with my dad or not but I know one think at that moment.

I forgive him even before he asked me for it because I can feel it in the way his arms are wrapped around me and in the way his body is shaking with the silent sobs he is emitting.

It's not because Edward had done the same for me or because I have forgiven the last past years but it is because I know that everyone makes mistake, young or adult.

Mistakes are the vital part of our life, they make us better human being by teaching us a lesson.

I have made many mistakes in my life and I know I will keep making them until I take my last breathe but that only makes me human.

***TB***

I sit down on the couch at the corner of the back room and watch as Charlie sits next to me.

I have no idea how long I have cried but my almost six month pregnant body let me know that I need to get myself together.

I lift my eyes from my floor and finds Charlie looking at my stomach with an awed expression.

It takes my breath away.

"Come back Bella..."

I shake my head, trying to ignore the feeling that creeps inside me as i hear him call me Bella.

Longing...

"I can't Charlie..."

I don't miss the way he flinches when I called him Charlie but I need more time.

I may have forgiven him but I haven't forgotten the last few years.

"You have ignored me for years running after your whores making me feel like a worthless piece of shit. I used to be most important person in your life but you changed it once money came into picture."

His eyes have fallen to the ground and as much as I want to wipe the look of pain from his face, I need to do this.

"I am happy here...the place I live feels like home unlike the house I have lived half my life in. I have finally started to feel like I am much more then the rich, stuck up daughter of town richest man."

He lifts his head and looks at me with sad eyes but I can also see pride there.

He nods.

"I am sorry but...I don't even have any excuse for what I did. You have no idea how much I hate myself for what I did. I don't deserve you."

I don't comment on what he is saying but just says what he needs to know right now.

"I forgive you."

***TB***

I smile, walking the small distance between the store and my house...I mean Edward's house.

I can't help but think Edward's house as mine.

I know that just because my father is sorry for what he has done and I have forgiven him doesn't mean that we can have our relationship back but it's a start.

It would take time for us to get there where I can trust him enough to know that he won't leave me again like this.

I enter the silent house, not really surprised to find it empty as i know Bree and Esme are in the hospital preparing for Carlisle's last days in hospital.

His recovery wasn't really easy on any of us.

After being bedridden for months, he had to basically learn once again how to walk but he is a strong man, he did.

He would still has to go to physical therapy but he will be back in his home in few days.

***TB***

I switch on the lights as I enter the living room but stops dead as I see Edward sitting on the couch.

Why is he sitting in the dark?

His back is to me but I know he is aware of someone else presence in the room.

"Edward"

I say while walking toward him and around the couch so I could face.

He doesn't lift his head when he hears my voice and I look toward his hand to see what had him so captive.

I stop breathing.

It's the letter, the one in which I had told him about the bet, my past and love for him.

**A/N phew..deep breathes guys. Yes, just relax. So, what do you think about Charlie's repentance. What caused the change of heart. And what do you think Edward thinks after reading the letter? What is in the letter?**


	48. Chapter 48

EPOV

I sign, tracing the outline of the little being on the ultrasound and a feeling of unconditional love envelops me.

My baby...My son.

I remember the moment the doctor told Bella and me that we are going to have a son.

My son...

So much has changed in the last two months.

I feel lighter since the night I forgiven Bella, happier.

Bella...

I want to call her just that when I talk to her, but something stops me.

That something is fear.

There are small moments between us that indicates to me that she may feel something for me but that is not possible. Or is it?

Yes, I have seen a change in her, a huge change, in the way she is when she talks to...well anyone.

The moment I realized that she had actually changed was the one when she defended our child in front of those who once called her their friends.

In Emmett's word...she was hot.

I am so absorbed in my thought that I jump and the ultrasound somehow flies away from my hand when i hear Emmett's booming voice.

I glare at the oblivious Emmett and turn around to find the ultrasound stuck between my bed and side table.

This is ridiculous and quite impossible if you think about it but life is full with surprises.

I try to get it out but only manage to shove it further into the small gap it is trapped in.

"Um...How the hell did that happen?"

I just shake my head and readies myself to move the side table to the side, I can't let the picture of my baby getting damaged.

My baby

The thought that I am going to be a father at the mere age of eighteen is surreal.

father...

I'm going to be father.

No matter how many times I repeat it, in whatever version I repeat, it feels unreal.

I put my hand on the either side of the heavy object and lifts it off the floor before placing it away from the bed.

I sigh in relief and picks up the picture, gazing at it adoringly, wishing for the time to speed up so that he is already here.

"Edward"

I lift my eyes to see Emmett looking at me with a pained expression.

I tilt my head to the right, my brows frowning as I see his raised hand holding a paper.

"What is it?"

I ask as I inspect the paper from my place.

It looks kind of...worn, like it has been folded and unfolded many times and even crushed slightly.

"I found it there."

He says while pointing toward the place the side table is usually.

Emmett closes his eyes, deep pain etched on his face and his voice cracks a bit when he says,

'I wasn't..."

He gulps.

"I wasn't supposed to read it but I did. This is for you."

His eyes open and he looks ready to cry as he hands the paper to me.

"Tell her to forgive me for reading something I wasn't meant to."

I'm nothing but confused as I watch him walking out of the room.

***TB***

I have no idea what to feel as I stare at the words written on the damn paper that has somehow went in the crack between the bed and side table.

Fate is twisted bitch.

If only i had found this letter all these months ago, no one-Alice, Emmett Jasper, Rosalie, me and Bella- none of us had to go through this pain.

Or may be you should have listened to her when she tried to tell you...

My conscious tells me and I can do nothing but agree.

I should have listened to her, I should have given her a chance to explain, i should have done a lot of things but I didn't.

Just because I was to gone in my sorrow to see someone else.

Once again, I torture myself by reading the words written by the girl who I now know, loves me to pieces.

_Hi Edward,_

_I'm not really brave like you, so I am going to the cowardly way and tell you the truth through this letter because I don't have the strength to face you. But before I tell you my biggest secret and my darkest confession, I need you to know one thing- that I love you, I love you more then anything. You may not even want to see my face after reading this but I will continue to love you._

_I have no idea how to tell you this but I know I have to. Do you remember the first kiss I gave you or should I say, forced on you, It was a lie. I was approached by Jasper and Rosalie to seduce you. It doesn't matter what I would have gotten in return because for me the bet is null and void because you changed by being just you._

_I don't have any legitimate reason for what I did other then the fact that I was the girl scorned by a boy. Do you remember when you told me about the fact that I changed years ago? You were right. My family had suddenly gotten lots and lots money from some distant relative and it changed everything. My parents suddenly didn't had time for me and when they did it was to remind if my shortcomings. I was never good enough for them, no matter what i did. So I stopped trying and then Jacob black came to the picture._

_Jacob was the son of my father's colleague, two years older then me. He somehow made me feel special, gave me the attention I craved and I fell from him, giving myself to him. Turns out, he had been using me to not only satisfy his libido but also in the hopes of getting some money from my father._

_I wouldn't even have known this if I haven't gone to surprise him that day at his place. I heard him telling his friends what he had planned to do with me. He was going to make a video of...I can't even write it. He was then going to use to get some money from my so called father._

_It broke me Edward, I was just thirteen... I know I shouldn't have used you when I was myself used but there was only thing in my mind..._

_Boy use girls all the time why not give them the dose of their own medicine..._

_It was a sick thought that set me to the journey to destroy you but even without even knowing me you changed. Your kind heart didn't just changed the way I see the world but you also changed Jasper and Rosalie. They them self want to tell you the truth but they wanted to give you the chance, for which I will always be thankful to them._

_This is me Edward, the true me, this is the truth behind the bet and all I can do is ask for your forgiveness. you may not be able to love me after this but I can only hope that you can find it in your heart too forgive me._

_I'm sorry Edward. I love you._

_Bella._

The letter is dated six months back. She had every intention of telling the truth myself only fate had other plans. I have no idea what I'm actually feeling right now. I think I'm in shock over all the things Bella had to go through alone. A thirteen year old girl trying to find love only to be cheated in the most cruel way.

Once the shock wears off, waterworks starts. Tears stream down my cheeks, blurring my eyes and falling on the glass of my spectacles.

Oh God! I should have been there for her...

I should have given her a chance...

***TB***

I have no idea how long I have been sitting there when the front door opens indicating that someone is home.

Bella...

I don't lift my head when I hear footsteps coming my way nor do I turn around when the light floods the room, blinding me for a moment. A gasp rings around the room and then I hear the sound of my name, still I don't look at her.

I don't have the strength to face her when I had been nothing but cruel to her. She tried to tell me...

This is the only thought that runs through my head as I finally gather the strength to lift my head to look at the girl who had stolen my heart when I was ten.

My pained green eyes meets her brown eyes fill with fear and trepidation It breaks my heart to know that the fear is there because of me. I get up and walk toward her but she stays rooted to her spot but I can see her trembling hands, her shaky knees and her erratic breathing. I drop to my knees once I reach in front of her and my head drops.

"I am sorry."

**A/N Hi guys! So, I hope you like this chapter? Now, the way I see it this story is almost finished so don't tell me later I didn't tell you about it.**


	49. Chapter 49

BPOV

"I am sorry."

Those words are enough to make the damn break. I shake my head as I watch Edward on his knees, his head dropped in shame he shouldn't be feeling. I have no idea how Edward found this letter or where it has been till now but there is nothing for which Edward should be sorry. He didn't know and to be truthful, I'm afraid how he is going to see me after knowing about Jacob.

Jacob. There was a time where the thought of his name only would either make me depressed or angry beyond reason but I feel nothing for him. He is not worth it.

I drop to my knees in front of Edward, albeit with some difficult due to my six month old pregnant belly.

"Edward"

His name leaves my lips like a prayer, a plea for him to just look at me just once but he doesn't. I can almost understand what Edward must be going through right now, almost. Edward's heart is full of kindness and if i know him, he must be feeling guilty for not finding this letter before, wherever it has been, blaming himself for something he has no control over.

This is fate and I have learned from Esme that everything happens for a reason. I don't know what is good in this but it doesn't matter now.

"Edward please!"

He lifts his head and his red rimmed eyes, so much pain and guilt, meets mine in silent apology. I smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

I speak, hopping that my voice could convey to him that I mean each and every word. Every word I have said is nothing but truth, there is nothing he should be sorry for. He shakes his head, silent tears streaming down his face and my heart clenches at seeing the pain in his beautiful green eyes There should be only happiness in them, they deserve nothing less.

I take his face in my hands as I see him struggle to speak, his mouth opening and closing in effort to say something. My chest constricts, closing in itself as i see my Edward struggling and I take deep breathes to calm myself. Edward was there when I needed him and it's now time for me to return the favor.

"I should have been...I should have...listened...to you...I...sorry."

My vision blurs as new tears fill my eyes, the waves of pain rolling off Edward, covering me. He lifts his hands and folds his hands as if in prayer and once again his head drops, my hands dropping to my side.

Silent sobs rack his body, his body trembling with hurt and guilt and I sudden l realize what he needs to hear as I remember the night I had asked for his forgiveness. He might have not done anything but he still needs to hear the words.

Once again, I lift his head by placing my hands around his face, prompting his eyes to meet mine. He does.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Edward..."

I shake my head when I see him opening his eyes to protest.

"I never blamed you for anything but I'll say it if you need to hear it."

My eyes steady on his eyes, I speak the words he need to hear.

"I forgive you."

He doesn't say anything just leans forward, placing his forehead on my collarbone, his tears seeping out of his eyes before travelling down my bare skin.

This is a bittersweet moment for me, full of pain but there is happiness because finally I can hope.

I can hope for a future with Edward.

His arms wrap around my waist and mine find themselves around his shoulders, seeking and giving comfort after so long.

We have a long way to go but we will reach there.

***TB***

"Bella"

I look up from the book I have been reading to find Alice standing in the doorway of my room looking heartbroken.

She knows.

She knows about the letter and everything there is to know about me and i'm not ashamed to admit that I am nervous to see her reaction.

"Can I talk to you?"

But I'm ashamed to admit that the nervousness in her voice comforts me.

I nod, my throat too cloaked to say anything and she walks inside the room before sitting beside me on the bed.

Her eyes, always so hostile, are full of sorrow and hesitation. My eyes go to her hands that are fidgeting and back to her eyes.

There are tears in her eyes.

She is confused as to how to say what she had came here for and I completely understand it.

I was there once.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I'm stunned because i hadn't actually thought she would say those words because once again she had nothing to be sorry for but i don't interrupt her knowing she needs to get it out of her system.

"I'm sorry Bella for not giving you a chance but I was afraid for Edward. He is like a brother for me, someone who had excepted me with all my faults and bad. He is a good boy, Bella."

I nod and lean forward to kiss him.

I refuse hate her just for wanting to protect the one she loves.

***TB***

"Edward!"

Edward looks up from his computer with wide eyes filled with fear at my loud voice but he relaxes as he sees the wide smile on my face.

"Come here! come here! he is kicking."

Edward is beside me before I can even blink and his hands are on my swollen stomach.

I have felt the baby kick before but they hadn't been so strong until recently and we both wait with baited breathe for our son do meet his father.

He does.

The smile on Edward's face is glorious.

It's funny that both of us barely Eighteen but we are ready to become parents.

We want it.

His eyes meet mine and then ever so slowly he leans forward, his lips brushes against my ever so softly.

I feel complete once again.

I have no idea what the future hold for us but I'm ready to face it because I'm not alone now.

I have my Edward with now.

**A/N So, that's it guys only an epilogue after it that I'm going to post till the end of this week.**

**Review please.**


End file.
